All The Right Moves
by Maggie.Mayhem
Summary: Lily and Serena Asher move to La Push Reservation, just outside of Forks, Washington, with their father. The Ashers believe in nothing supernatural. With the help of Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black, Lily and Serena start to expand their horizons.
1. Chapter 1

Serena's POV

"I don't want to go," I complained.

"Shut it, kid. We're doing this for dad."

I sighed. "Whatever."

My sister, Lily, and I had just moved to La Push reserve outside of Forks, Washington, with our father. I hated it here. My skin was so pale, and stuck out so badly, that I felt uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Serena, are you ready, yet?" Lily yelled from down the hall.

"Almost," I mumbled under my breath. I put my shoes on, grabbed my things, then left the room, meeting Lily in the front door threshold.

We walked out the front door and down the pathway to the school. It was a ten minute walk. When we arrived, Lily asked a random kid were the office was. He gave directions, and we were on our way.

The lady at the front desk gave us a strange look, when we walked in. Lily cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Lily Asher, and this is my sister, Serena Asher. We're here for our schedules."

The woman nodded her head – obviously not caring about new students (or not wanting to deal with people this early in the morning). I couldn't blame her.

Soon enough - or sooner than I would have liked - the lady handed us our schedules, and got one of the office aids to show us were to go.

The morning seemed to drag on. I could only imagine the friends Lily was already making. That's my sister, for you. Talkative, outgoing, friendly. Completely unlike me.

I'm the exact opposite. Shy, cold, distant. Indifferent to the world around me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, unless I had to.

At lunch, I pulled out my book - The Dead of Summer - and sat at a table, quietly.

As I was finishing a chapter, a shadow loomed over me. I looked up.

There stood a very tall, tan kid. He had short hair, and dark eyes. He smiled.

"Hello. Jared."

I gave a small smile. "Serena."

So much for not talking to people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you sitting here, all alone?" Jared asked me.

I shrugged, still looking at him with a confused expression. "I don't really like people."

Jared's smile fell, only slightly. "Why don't you come sit with me, and my friends?"

"What makes you think your friends want me to sit with you?" I watched as Jared's face fell completely. I smirked. "Exactly." I slapped my book shut, stood up, and walked away.

I could feel Jared's eyes - and a few unknown others - follow after me, as I left the cafeteria. I walked off to my fifth period.

There was not another person in my chemistry room, except for the teacher. She looked away from the whiteboard, as I walked in. She smiled. "Serena, right?"

I nodded, with a small smile. "Yes ma'am."

"Right. Well, let me get you a seat, dear." She turned to her desk, and rummaged through a draw. "Ah! Here we are." She scanned the paper. "Right. You'll be in the back left corner. Outter seat." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Ok." I walked over to my new seat, and set my binder on the table, and my book bag on the floor, next to me chair.

The teacher smiled at me, as I took my seat. Behind her on the board, was Mrs. Lenora.

I pointed to the board. "Is that you name?"

The teacher looked at the board, then back at me. "Yes, dear."

"Ah."

"Tell me, hun, why are you fifteen minutes early to class?"

I shrugged. "I haven't really met any people. I was only reading, anyway."

"Oh. Have you met anyone?"

I shook my head. "No. Not really."

Mrs. Lenora made a humming sound, before turning back to the whiteboard, to finish the equation. I shrugged to myself, grabbed my bag, and pulled my book back out, continuing where I left off.

"Excuse me. Who are you?"

I looked up to where the voice came from. I saw a very tan girl with long dark standing infront of the table, before me.

"Um. I'm Serena?" I questioned, more than stated. At this point, I wasn't sure.

But, instead of freaking out, the girl smiled. "I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Uh... Hi? Am I in your seat?" I asked, wondering why she was still infront of the table.

"No. I sit here," she said, pointing to the table infront of the one I sat at.

"Oh."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. My first year in high school, and I don't even get to be with my old friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Where are you from?"

"Florida."

"Why are you so pale? Did you like hide in a closet the whole time you lived there?"

I glared at her. "No. I don't tan."

She gave me a strange look, then turned around.

The tardy bell rang, while some kids husseled to get in.

Mrs. Lenora picked up a paper, and began to take roll.

"Serena Asher?" She called my name. I raised my hand, getting stared at for being new (or because I was completely and unnaturaly pale).

Mrs. Lenora got down the list to the C's. "Leah Clearwater?" The girl I know as Leah raised her hand. "Seth Clearwater?" I heard Leah scoff.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and inwalked another tan, tall kid. "I'm here, Miss!"

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Just take your seat, Seth."

The Seth kid walked to the back. I looked around. There was only one empty chair.

And it was next to me.

The kid sat down, and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, and completely ignored him for the rest of the class, though he made many attempts to get my attention

My first school day at La Push Reservation High had finally come to an end. I walked through the cafeteria, out the front door. I didn't even bother to wait for my sister, like my dad told me to.

I didn't wanna spend another minute at a school full of tan kids - including my sister - that won't stop staring at my pale skin. Especially when I hate being noticed.

I swear. The kids here think I'm a vampire.

Ha! Yeah. Like those exsist.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I love school!" I heard my sister yell. I rolled my eyes as I finished The Dead of Summer. I set the book on my nightstand, sighed, and closed my eyes.

I could use a nap.

That hope was soon crushed when Lily and my dad walked in my room.

"Serena, get up. We've been invited to a neighbor's house for dinner. We're leaving in ten minutes, wether you're ready or not," my dad said. I groaned. After a long first day at a new school - getting stared at constantly - the last thing I wanted to do was go meet more new, tan, tall people.

My dad patted my leg. "Get up."

Dad and Lily left my room. I laid in my bed for another second, then got up. I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My eyeliner was smeared and faded, my hair a ratsnest. I sighed and got a qutip. I fixed my eyeliner, making as descent as possible. Then I grabbed my brush, and yanked it through my hair. I looked in the mirror and deamed myself descent enough to go out in public.

I slipped my black ballet flats on and put my purple hoodie. Lily rolled her eyes at my clothes, then followed our dad outside the door.

We walked the dirt path up to a little house, that was about the same size as ours was.

My dad knocked on the door. The door pulled back a minute later. But, I couldn't see who it was. I guess I didn't actually care who it was.

I noticed my dad and Lily walking forward, so I followed suit, closing the door behind me. I looked around the living room. It was bigger than the outside had led me to think.

I turned to look at the person who had let us in.

Leah Clearwater.

Leah walked up, and gave Lily a hug - giving me a slight, barely noticeable glare. I ignored it, and brushed it off.

A moment later, an older woman walked in to the living room. She gave a warm smile, and shook my dad's hand.

"Hello. I'm Sue Clearwater. This is Leah. I'm sorry. My son's not here. I told him to be here early, that we were having guest over for dinner. But, alas, here we are. And no Seth."

Leah sighed. "You know how Seth is mom. He comes whenever he feels like it."

I thought about how he entered Chemistry this afternoon. I tried to suppress a giggle, thinking about the actions. It was very funny. Infact, it was so funny that my stiffled laughs turned a squeak of amusement.

I received glances from everyone. I played it off, pretending it never happened.

My dad cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you, Sue. I'm David Asher. These are my girls Lily and Serena. "

Sue Clearwater took Lily's hand, and shook, giving her a warm, welcoming smile. Then, she turned to me.

Her smile fell. She stared me - because of my pale skin. Nonverbally, she refused to shake my hand. Sue turned back to Leah.

"Um, Leah, why don't you show Lily and" she paused for a second (I'm still not sure why.). "And Serena to your room."

I piped up. "Um, actually, I was just gonna go ahead and sit outside. I don't wanna be a burden."

"Well, ok then dear."

I slipped outside the door, and sat on the porch.

Then, my mind started.

I wonder why almost every house in the world has a porch. Some even have two! It's insane. Couldn't they had just made the doors closer to the ground? Well, I guess not. The concrete base has to be a certain thickness for a house. But, don't they dig into the ground? If so, than couldn't they build the house to where the door is closer to the ground? Maybe so, but then all the creepy crawlies could get in... Wait. They can get in now. Especially since we're in the woods. Hmm. I wonder what a bug's life is truely like. Is there such thing as bug bullies? Heh. That would make a cute movie. Or a boring documentry.

My thoughts were interrupted with a conversation coming from a window next to the porch. I snuck over, and stayed crouched down.

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's so pale."

"Oh. Yeah."

"She said that you guys lived in Florida. And you look like you are. But, she looks dead. "

"Oh! Yeah. She's been like completely enable to tan her whole life."

"Um. Do you believe in vampires?"

Vampires?

"Vampires? Leah, don't actually think things like are real, do you?"

Leah laughed. "No. Of course not."

I heard hesitation in Leah's voice.

Something told me that she was lying.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop." I jumped and saw the kid from my Chemistry class.

"It's not eavesdropping, Mr. Clearwater, it's finding information about what people think of me." I smirked. He looked surprise at the fact that I actually knew his name.

"Um, why don't we go sit on the porch?" He suggested, surprise evident in his voice.

I smiled. "Alright." I stood up all the way - only because I was on the side of the window, and not underneath it – and walked with Seth to the porch.

We sat down on the porch, and he looked at me.

I smiled. "What?"

"How do you even know my name, when you wouldn't give me the time of day?"

I shrugged. "Just because I'm ignorant and quiet, doesn't mean I don't pay attention. I heard pretty much everything you said."

"Really?"

"You're alittle distracting. I was abit hard to concentrate on the lesson. I had to have something to listen to."

Seth smiled. "I thought you hated me, even though you barely knew me."

"Not hated. Just annoyed by. But the way you walked in the classroom was pretty entertaining. It made me squeak when I met your mom."

"It… Made you… Squeak?" He didn't really get it.

I shrugged. "I was trying to stifle a laugh."

"Oh. I see."

I heard the door open. "Oh! Seth, you're here. And I see you met" she hesitated again, "Serena."

"Yeah."

Sue cleared her throat. "Um, well, dinner's ready. Come on in."

We got up, and walked in.

My dad and Sue Clearwater were talking about family stories, Lily and Leah were hanging out in Leah's room again, and Seth and I were sitting on the porch again.

"So, what did you pretend not to hear from me?" He asked.

I thought about it. "Something about cliff diving."

"I see. It's kinda dangerous."

"I live for danger! Can't you tell? I'm paler than paper and moved to an area where there's only tan people!" I commented sarcastically.

I heard Seth chuckle. "I don't think that's considered "dangerous"," he said, using air quotes.

I smiled. "You never know. Everyone looks at me like I'm an enemy. I was hearing your sister tell mine that I look like a vampire."

Seth swallowed. "Do you believe in stuff like that?"

"What? Vampires? Psh. No. I don't believe in any mythical creatures. None of my family does. It's a waste of time."

Seth sighed. I could've sworn he had something under his breath, but it was too low for me to hear.

Without warning, the door opened and my father and sister walked out, the women Clearwaters behind them. It was timed to leave.

Sue Clearwater smiled. "It was nice to meet you all." Leah and Lily hugged eachother. My dad and Sue shook hands. I didn't say anything to anyone, or said goodbye.

I left the porch, and went to my house without looking back at the Clearwaters.

I showered. The warm water was nice. It was relaxing away the day I'd just had. It was weird that I didn't pay much attention Seth during school, yet at his house, I felt like we could talk for hours. I felt comfortable around him. Like you would an old friend.

I got out of the shower, and dryed myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body, then went to my room.

I looked through my drawers, looking for underwear. I found a bra and panties. I removed my towel, and put the underwear on. I got a pair of basket ball shorts, and pulled them on. My hair got put into a loose ponytail.

I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. That's when I got the feeling of being watched.

But, it wasn't like the perverted creepy being watched type thing. It seemed more protective and reassuring. Like I was being looked over, and not watched through the window.

It was like a guard dog laying at the foot of my bed.

That night, I dreamt of a sandy colored wolf. Somehow I knew that this wolf was watch was watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily's POV**

After Serena and I got showed around the school, I made my way to my first class of the day – Algebra II. I walked in, and up to the teacher. I smiled at him. "Hi. I need my seat."

He grabbed a paper and eyed it before pointing to the right of the classroom. "Empty sit, next to Embry Call. Embry, raise your hand." I looked to the class, and saw a very tall kid with short hair raise his hand. I smiled and walked over.

"'Sup, homes?" I said, sitting next to him with a smile plastered to my face.

Embry looked at me. At first, I thought he was gonna bite my head off for even talking to him, but his rough facial expression fell as he smiled, and laughed.

"Nothing much, pretty chick. 'Sup wit chew?" He answered me back.

I smirked. "Nothing much."

The lesson went on – not that Embry and I paid much attention. We sat in our chairs, whispering about anything and everything we could talk about in an hour and a half. He told me about his friends, and one certain friend of his caught my attention.

I told Embry about living in Florida with my dad and sister. He asked me if my sister went here as well. I said yeah, and that there was no way in Hell that he would over look her in the hallway. He asked me how. I said "Because she's as pale as the dead."

Embry invited me to sit with him at lunch. I was in no mood to turn him down, so I accepted his offer.

At lunch, I found Embry, and sat next to him, his friends surrounding us. I smiled. "Hey peoples that I'm about to meet. I'm Lily Asher!" I introduced myself.

The table of guys laughed. A guy introduced himself and the others at the table. "I'm Paul. That's Seth, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Embry. But, you've already meet him."

I looked around. It seemed like someone was missing. As though to answer me, Seth said "There's two others. Well, there's more, but these are the ones at school. There's Jared and Jacob. Jared, and Paul are like a million and one years old. They're only visiting."

"Like we don't see them much outside of school." A new voice said, sarcastically.

"Just making sure you're passing, Jakey-poo," Paul joked. I turned to look at Jake. He smiled as our eyes connected. It was a blissful moment, looking into his brown warm eyes was intense and wonderful.

He blinked, and the moment was gone. He put out his hand, and I grabbed it. "I'm Jacob Black."

I walked into the last class I had, and took my seat. I sat behind a girl with shoulder-length dark hair. I tapped her on the shoulder.

***

When she turned around, she looked slightly annoyed. She looked me over, and then smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Hi. I'm Lily."

"I'm Leah."

"Didn't we meet at lunch?"

"I think so." She laughed.

Leah and I talked through our last class, and left the class together.

"Hey, walk with me to go see if my sisters were I told her to be," I said to Leah. We walked to the gate where I told Serena to wait for me, but she wasn't there.

"Do you wanna wait?" Leah asked.

I shook my head. "No. Lets just go. I think we live by eachother. "

Leah and I walked to our houses. She invited me and my family over to her house for dinner.

"Yeah. Sure, Leah. I'll tell my dad."

"Knowing my mom, dinner will be ready fifteen minutes after you guys arrive."

I laughed. "Ok. I'll see you then." We hugged eachother, and went to our own houses. I threw my stuff down by the door, and inhaled a deep breath. "Dad, I love school!" I exclaimed.

My dad walked into the living room. He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Did Serena make it home ok?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Yeah. She got about ten minutes ago. "

I smiled. "That's good. Oh! One of my friends invited us for dinner. The Clearwaters. They live like across the way."

"Ok. That's fine. Pick up your stuff before we leave. Perferably now." I rolled my eyes, and gathered my stuff, skipping off to my room.

I brushed my hair out, and thought of Jacob Black. The moment we shared would be one that I remember forever.


	6. Chapter 6

At Leah's house, her and I hung out in her room while her mom finished dinner.

Leah looked at me, and sighed. "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's so pale."

"Oh. Yeah."

"She said that you guys lived in Florida. And you look like you are. But, she looks dead. "

"Oh! Yeah. She's been like completely inable to tan her whole life."

"Um. Do you believe in vampires?"

"Vampires? Leah, don't actually think things like are real, do you?"

Leah laughed. "No. Of course not." I gave her a weird look, but changed the subject.

"So, that Seth kid from lunch is your brother?" I asked.

She sighed. "Sadly. He can be completely stupid at times. His brain doesn't exactly function when it's suppose to."

I laughed. "Wow."

"Yeah. He'll be here for dinner. You can find out what I'm talking about then."

I looked at her confused. "I thought you said he comes when he wants?"

"He's always here when it comes to dinner."

Leah's mom walked in. "Girls, dinner's ready. Leah, you and Lily can sit together."

Leah smiled, and grabbed my wrist, taking me to the dining room.

We sat down next to eachother. We waited for everyone else to walk into the dining room. My dad followed Mrs. Clearwater, my sister followed Seth. My eyes traveled to their hands. I smiled. They were intertwined, loosely intricate. It was adorable.

I looked at my sister, who blushed, and dropped Seth's hand, sitting next to me. Seth's smile fell as he sat next to his mom.

After dinner, Leah and I went back to her room. I smiled, hearing Seth and Serena talk outside. It's hard for Serena to open up to people. I was glad to hear that Seth could bring an actual conversation out of her.

I looked at Leah. "Hey, why did you ask me if I believed in vampires?"

She looked stunned. "Um, well your sister's just so pale, she reminded me of one."

I laughed. "Oh, nice."

My dad walked into the room. "Lily, it's time to go."

I nodded. My dad walked out of Leah's room. Before I left, Leah grabbed my arm. "Um, when you met Jacob, what happened?" She asked.

I smiled remembering it. "We shared a moment. We stared into eachothers eyes, and the world just melted." Her face was one of rage. "You didn't like him, did you?"

She shook her head. "Oh. God no! Of course not. I just need to talk to Jake later."

I was confused. "Um, alright?"

She followed me out her house, and hugged me on the porch. I turned to see Serena half way up to dirt path to our house.

"She should learn that she shouldn't walk in the woods alone at night." I head Seth mumble. I wanted to ask him why, but I stopped myself for two reasons. The first, if I asked him, he would have known that what he said to himself was heard by Serena's sister; second, my dad pulled me by the arm, telling me it was time to leave.

We walked to our house. At home, I passed Serena's room, seeing her laying on her bed in basketball shorts and her sky blue bra. I smiled, shook my head, and walked to my room.

I showered and went to bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I met up with Embry before class, and hugged him. He didn't hug back, and kinda stayed away from me. I brushed it off.

"So, are Jared and Paul gonna show up again today?" I asked.

He shrugged. "They show up unannounced." I nodded. Something tells me that today's not gonna be like yesterday.

***

At lunch, I sat alone. Everyone that I had met yesterday, wasn't there. I sighed, and decided to go look for my sister.

I found her, face shoved in a book, and sniffles coming from her. I realized she was crying.

I sat next to her. "Serena, what happened?" I asked with concern.

She sniffed, looking up at me. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. "I can't handle all the staring and the comments and the fighting! I wanna go home!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They keep calling me a vampire, won't stop staring at me, and Seth just got into a fight with some kid. Because of me. They had to leave, and it's all my fault!"

I pulled her to my side. "Shh. It's ok, Serena. I'll find out what happened. And, why was Seth fighting anyway?"

She shrugged. "Some kid said 'What the fuck, Clearwater? Having a vampire as your fuck buddy won't go down well with the elders'. Seth took it to heart, and started wailing on the kid. Then this group of kids took him out of school."

I was confused. Why was Seth so protective of Serena? I shrugged it off. "How about I call dad, and tell him we're going to Seattle. It's Friday, anyway. So, lets go." I pulled out my phone, and called my telling him what was going on.

I closed my phone, and smiled. I pulled Serena up, and we left school, walking home. We put our stuff in the house, grabbed the keys to my car, and left.

***

We drove to Seattle, listening to her ipod. Whenever I caught Serena frowning, I would find a ridiculous song that I knew she had on her ipod, and sing to it. It would make her laugh and smile.

We got to Seattle, and went to a coffee shop. As we sat down at a table in the corner, we heard to older men talk about recent unsolved murders.

"Listen here, Mick 'Five more deaths in the Seattle area. Cause of animal attack.' Sounds like there's a murderer on the loose."

"Or an animal attack. Like the paper had just said."

"Animal attack? Mick, are you off your rocker? No way in Hell there's an animal attacking all them people. Telling ya, there's something else to these killin's."

Serena looked at me concerned. "Come on, lets go," I whispered. She nodded and we left.

***

We drove through Seattle with no destination in mind. I looked at Serena. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Lets get something."

We drove to a little café and went in. It was adorable. It was like a house with more tables.

We were sat down, and ordered.

During our meal, I looked at Serena, but something out the window caught my eye. A fiery red haired woman was outside, staring at us. Her expression was one of hunger. But, I don't think it was for the food.

The women saw me, and locked eyes with me. The hunger shown in her eyes as she stared at me and my sister. I looked away from the creepy woman, and looked back at my sister.

"What?" Serena asked me.

"Oh, um, nothing. Something out the window."

"Oh. Ok."

We finished our dinner, and went to the car. The air once happy and calm, became eerie and deadly. I looked at Serena. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah… But, before we go, can we go to the park?"

I gave her a confused look. "Um, I guess." We drove off to the park.

We sat on a bench. Serena laid her head on my lap. I looked down at her.

"What?"

I smirked. "So, what's the deal with you and Seth?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, it's kinda weird to hear that a guy just got the shit beaten outta him, when you and Seth are 'just friends'. Usually, there's a deeper reason. " I smiled.

She pushed my shoulder. "Shut up. We only met yesterday."

"It don't matter."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes.

For a moment, I thought I heard noises coming from the bushes infront of us. That was confirmed when that woman with the window ran out of the bushes, right at us.

"Serena, run!" I exclaimed. We ran, the woman chasing after us. The park seemed longer than before. We ran towards the crowd of twenty foot tall trees, just as two giant wolves – one russet colored, the other sandy colored - jumped out of them. It scared Serena so much, that she fell to the ground. I ran to her side, as we watch the wolves.

The wolves went to the woman, and started chasing after her, until they were no longer insight. Serena took in a deep breath.

"What the fuck was that!?" She yelled.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But, that woman was after us for a certain reason. I saw her out the window at the café."

Serena stared at me.

We both knew that there was something going on. _Something more than human_.

"Should we tell dad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "We shouldn't worry him. Come on, lets go."

She shakily stood up. I held her and helped her walk to the car.

At a stoplight, I caught her staring out the window. I put my right hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. I smiled. "You ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just shaken up."

"Anything else?"

She shrugged. "It's just, that sandy wolf. I think… I mean, I think I know him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I… I think he-"

"Come on chick, Spit it out!"

She sighed. "I saw him in a dream."


	8. Chapter 8

Saw him in a dream? "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday. After I showered, I was feeling like I was being watched. And, that night, I had a dream of a sandy colored wolf."

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"The being watched part, and the dream."

"Oh. Well, I was getting ready for bed, and I felt like I was being watched. But, it was like an animal guarding you. Remember Chester?"

Chester was our giant boxer. He was a guard dog. "Yeah."

"That's what it felt like. Like I was being watched over, not spied on."

"Oh. I get it."

"Yeah."

"Now, explain the dream."

"Well in my dream, I was sitting on that cliff by the beach. I was angry at something. I was alone until I felt another presence there. The person put their hands on my shoulders, but it wasn't normal. Their hands were warmer than a normal persons' hands. The person sat down, but their face was blurred out. The person whispered to me 'I have something to show you'. So, we got up, and walked towards the woods. They sat me by a tree, and went behind another. After a few seconds, this wolf walked out of nowhere . And, the wolf was sandy colored. Just liked the one from the park," she finished.

I thought for a second. "Wanna know what I think?"

She scoffed. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "I think that your dream has some meaning to it. But, it would take a while to understand. We could see if there was a way that we could talk to the elders about your dream."

"Yeah, 'cause I want them to know what goes on in my mind," she said sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion."

We arrived home. My dad was making dinner, as an elder man and Sue Clearwater sat at the island.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Oh! Girls, you're home. You guys remember Mrs. Clearwater." Serena and I smiled and said hello. "And, this is Billy Black," my dad introduced him.

"If you ever meet Jacob Black, that would be my son," Billy said.

My smile was wider. "I met him. He's a really sweet guy."

Billy looked me up and down. "Yes. I think he told me about you."

I laughed. Billy seemed like the kind of parent that loves to embarrass his kid, but would have their back in the end.

"Alright Billy. Don't need to embarrass your kid when he ain't here," dad said.

Billy smiled. "Just telling it how it is."

***

Dinner was pretty cool. Billy and Sue stayed over. They talked about their kids, and stories of what they did when they were younger. Billy talked about his best friend, the Forks Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

Sue said that Charlie was a nice guy, and that he was coming for the weekend. But, his daughter wouldn't come because she was always with her boyfriend.

My dad said he couldn't wait to see them.

I got up from the table, with a smile on my face from all the talking and joking, and cleared the dishes. It was my night to do the after dinner chores.

I cleared the table, and brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I rinsed off a plate and put in the dishwasher. When I finished the dishes, there was an eerie feeling that swept over me. It was like the one I felt from earlier, but stronger.

I couldn't understand why this feeling was stronger than before.

Billy came into the kitchen. "Everything alright?" He asked, as though he could sense what I was feeling.

"Um, this may sound strange because we hardly know eachother, but I keep getting this eerie feeling. The last time I got it, Serena and I were attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"

I shrugged. "I don't know who she was. But, she had fiery red hair and she was extremely pale. Like, as pale as Serena."

"I see. Come by after school tomorrow. Bring Serena. I wanna hear both accounts of the story. Don't worry if the guys are there. They usually are. Or, they're at Sue's, or Sam Uley's house. I'm not sure if you've met him yet."

I laughed. "Sounds like they know their way around."

"They surely do."

***

Serena and I made our way to The Black's house. I knocked on the door, and waited until it pulled back. Billy's bright smile showed itself.

"Hello, girls. Come right in." Billy showed us in. We followed him to the kitchen.

Every guy I met at lunch, either stood or sat in Billy's kitchen. I smiled, Serena shied away, but smiled at a certain guy in particular. Mr. Seth Clearwater.

"Alright you guys. Get out of my kitchen. I need to talk to these girls," Billy said.

The guys sighed. They left the kitchen. Jacob smiled at me on his way out.

"Alright, now, tell me what happened," Billy said, getting comfortable in his wheelchair.

Serena started talking. "Well, Lily said that she had an eerie feeling, and I felt it too. There was a woman that she had seen when we went to the café. She had fiery red hair, and I think she followed us to the park-"

Billy held p a finger. "Ok, in the future – just so you don't give your father or I a heartattack – next time either of you get an eerie feeling, come straight home. Or call one of the guys. I'll make them give you their numbers later. But, remember what I just said. You can continue now."

"Um, well, we went to the park, and were just hanging out, when noises from the bushes put us on edge. Then that woman jumped out of the bushes, and practically pounced at us. Lily said to run – which I'm glad she did, because my mind wasn't exactly working at the time. We ran as fast and as far as we could, but the woman kept gaining on us. Then, these two giant wolves came out of nowhere! It caught me off guard so badly, that I just fell to the ground. Lily and I watched as the wolves chased the woman off. We never saw the wolves after that."

Billy looked thoughtful. Then he smiled. "Out of curiousity, what color were these wolves?"

Serena and I exchanged glances. "One was a russet color," I said.

"The other was sandy colored," Serena finished.

Billy's face became emotionless. "Well, I guess you girls were just really lucky."


	9. Chapter 9

**Serena's POV**

It's been about a month since Lily and I had our talk with Billy Black. It was strange. Ever since the attack, the protective feeling I felt has gotten stronger. I've told Lily about it, she said she could feel it, too. I felt protected everywhere I go.

Lily poked her head in my room. "Hey Serena. Where you off to?" At the moment, I was getting my bathing suit on, pulling on shorts and a wifebeater, and applying globs of sunscreen.

I looked at her through the mirror. "Seth said he had something to tell me. He wanted me to meet me by the beach. I'm going to swim, while I wait."

"Ahh. I see. Well, have fun." She smiled, and walked off. After Seth wailed on that kid for calling me a vampire, no one has messed with me since. Well, when he's around. It sucks to be in school when Seth isn't around. I hear the whispers, and get comments more often when Seth isn't there.

After getting a towel, I but my flipflops on, and walked down to the beach.

I placed my towel on the sand, removed my cover clothes, and got in the water. It was cold, but it felt good – even if it was the beginning of October.

I was doing a couple of laps in the water – basically floating about – when I opened my eyes, and saw Seth. I went straight up (to wear I was standing) in the water. I smiled at him. "Hey, kid."

"Hey Serena."

I got out the water. As I got closer to land, I saw Seth blush. This was the first time he's seen me in anything shorter than a wifebeater and basketball shorts. I blushed, as well, realizing this.

I walked quickly, and grabbed my towel. I shook it off, and dried myself. I pulled my cover clothes back on, and smiled at Seth.

"So, what did you wanna tell me? Or show me?" I asked.

"Lets go up to the cliff. It'll be easier up there."

I gave him a strange look, but followed him anyway.

We walked up to the cliff, where I've watched many of the guys cliff dive. I still haven't tried it. And, everytime I talk to Seth about it, he always tells me it's too dangerous to even think about. One day, I will try it.

"Sit down here," he told me. I sat down, he sat next to me. "Now, after I tell you this, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I want you to be fully open to and aware of everything that I'm about to tell you."

"Ok. Dude, spit it out!"

He sighed. "I like you."

"Ok."

"I'm not finished yet. I like you. It's difficult to talk about this."

"Just say it the best you can."

He sighed. "Ok. Whenever you hug me, do I seem warmer than a normal person?"

I shrugged. "I just thought you were outside a lot."

"Please. I'm not even out in the sun that much. I usually run around at night. Serena, do you believe in werewolves?"

"You know I don't."

"What if I were to tell that we live in a world that normal people don't know about?"

"I wouldn't believe you unless you showed me."

He stood up. "Alright then. I'll show you."

I watched- confused – as he walked behind a tree. I played with the grass, and waited. I heard noises, but tried to ignore it. Last time I heard noises like those, Lily and I were attacked by a red haired woman.

A twig snapped, drawing my attention. Right in my line of sight, was a giant sandy wolf. The one from my dream, and the park.

Fear overwhelmed me. I wanted to run. I wanted to wake up from this dream. That's what this was. A dream.

I slide up the tree. I stared into the wolves eyes. They were the same color as Seth's. I couldn't believe any of this.

"Seth?" I asked the wolf – feeling like an idiot.

To make things worse, the wolf nodded. That's what drove me off the edge.

I took off running. I didn't know which way I was heading, and I didn't care. I just kept running, until I hit the edge of the cliff. Without warning, the earth was no longer under my feet, and I was falling about sixty feet from the air, the only thing below me was water-like concrete.

I hit the water, sinking deeper. I tried to swim back up, but I ran out of air before I made it.

***

I woke up to hot lips on mine. I opened my eyes, with a coughing fit. I spat up sea water, and alittle stomach fluid. I laid back, and my eyes met with Seth's.

"You ok?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"I showed you myself as a werewolf, and you ended up running off that cliff."

I blinked. "So, all of that, that was real?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

We stayed silent. I looked at Seth. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and held it there. His skin burned my hand, but I didn't want to remove it.

"Your skin. It's-"

"Not like normal human skin. Serena, I'm a werewolf. That sandy wolf that was at the park, it was me. I'm the reason why you've been feeling protected. I've been watching over you like crazy since you've been here."

"So. Everything. That's been you?"

"Yes."

It took me a while to gather it all up. I can't believe it. This morning, I was someone that would only believe werewolves as a Hollywood character. And now, I'm sitting next to one.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Today's been a long day."

After a few minutes, I heard Seth laughing. I looked him.

"What the hell is so funny?"

He snorted, as he faced me. "After a month of bugging me to cliff dive, you finally get to, but you go down the wrong way!"

I punched his shoulder, hurting my hand in the process. "You asshole! I was running from your crazy ass, and the ground ran out from underneath me!"

"Next time you hit me, do with something hard. You're gonna break your hand if you keep doing that."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed him. "I'll remember that."

I sat up, he put his arm around me. "So, you ok?"

I nodded. "I guess. It's just weird hearing that your friend is something supernatural."

He chuckled. "If you think this is weird, wait until you meet the vampires!"

I groaned. "There's more?"

"Heh, yes. Vampires, werewolves. They all exsist."

After a while, Seth and I were lazing around on the beach. It was quiet. Well, until he started laughing.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at him.

"You're probably the only person in the world that could dive off a cliff the wrong way."

"That doesn't leave the beach!"


	10. Chapter 10

Seth and I were walking around the forest. He held my hand lightly, afraid it would burn off completely if he held it any tighter.

We stood up against a tree. I looked at him. "Are there any other werewolves here in La Push?"

He nodded. "Yeah. All the guys I hang out with, they are."

"How does it happen? What is the change like for you guys?"

"In a way, it's like puberty. Your body goes through a lot of changes . You eat a lot more. But,it's also like having a cold. Well, more like the flu or mono."

I gave him a curious look. "Sickness?"

"When you're becoming a werewolf, your body gets to feverish temperatures. And, you sleep a lot more at this time. So, it's like having mono while going through puberty."

I smiled. "That's a wonderful way to look at it," I said, joking. He pushed my shoulder as gently as he could in order not to hurt me.

"When you're a wolf, what goes through your mind?"

He made a humming sound. "It's not that different from when I'm a human. It's not like I become a heartless killer. My animal instincts come out more as a wolf, but I still know how to control myself from taking things too far, or stop myself before I start killing."

"A month back, when you wailed on that kid, what happened?"

"I was angry that he could say something so negative about you. It was a good thing that the pack took me out of school so I could phase, and take my anger out on the outside world."

"What would've happened if you weren't taken out?"

"It's hard to say I guess I would've phased and exposed the pack for what we really were, and some would've gotten hurt. You could've been included."

"That woman from the park, the red haired one. Was she a vampire?"

He nodded. "Her name's Victoria."

"What's her story?"

"There's these vampires that live just outside of Forks. Charlie Swan, his daughter is dating one of the sons, named Edward. Two or so years ago, Edward killed Victoria's mate, James. Now, Victoria's after Bella – Edward's girlfriend."

"That doesn't explain why she attack me and my sister."

"None of us know, either."

"That day at the park, how did you and that other one know were Lily and I were?"

"Your scents, for one. And, we saw you two leave. I followed you guys, but we were in the woods, hidden."

"Why?"

"We wanted to make sure everything was ok. I'm glad we followed you. Otherwise, you would've been vampire chow."

I giggled. "True dat."

Seth smiled. I smiled at him. "Serena, I need to let you know something."

"What is it?"

He took both of my hands, and stared into my eyes. "Werewolves have a certain way of finding their soulmates. It's called 'Imprinting'. "

"Um… Ok?"

"There's a reason why I'm so overprotective of you."

He paused. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me to figure it out, before he told me. I thought about it. _Imprinting._

_Overprotective._

_Soulmate._

_Imprinting brings two soulmates together. Soulmates are… Overprotective._

"Seth… Am I your imprintee?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've told you long ago."

"Long ago? Seth, when did you imprint on me?"

"The day we met, when we were on the porch. When our eyes connected for the first time that night."

"Why did you wait til now to tell me?"

"If I would've told you then, would you have believed me?"

"No, but – "

"Exactly. You wouldn't have. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You wouldn't have ruined it."

He gave me a 'you're kidding' look. "How would it have sounded if I came up to you and said 'Oh, hey there. By the way, I'm a werewolf, and I just imprinted on you'."

He was right. "I guess that doesn't sound like the best hello."

"Exactly."

I slide down a tree into the grass. Seth sat down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulders. I could feel Seth hesitate.

"Seth, you can put your arm around me. I'm from Florida. I can handle the heat."

"Oh. Right." Seth chuckled, as he put his right arm around me. Ok. Screw blankets. This is all I'll ever need.

I made myself comfortable, snuggling into his chest, as he leaned against the tree.

After a while, I could feel myself drifting into a light sleep.

"Hey, Missy, you falling asleep on me?" I heard Seth say.

I laughed. "It's not my fault my werewolf soulmate is so unbelievably boring!"

"You better be glad I don't feel like getting up right now."

"Why's that?"

"I would tickle the shit out of you."

"Oh. Well, sucks for you. I'm not ticklish."

"I bet I could find a place where you're ticklish." I could practically hear his smirk. I grabbed a stick and smacked him with it. "What the fuck!?"

I gave an innocent smile. "You told me to hit you with something hard, or I'd break my hand."

"That doesn't mean you have to smack me in the back on my head with a stick!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry Seth."

He shook his head. "It's ok."

I looked at him. "You know what's weird?"

"Hmm?"

"Never in a million years have I ever imagined that I would be with a werewolf."

"Life is full of surprises."

"Ain't that then truth?"

***

We stayed cuddled up until it got dark.

"Serena, um, what I told you today, about werewolves and vampires – stuff like that – um, I think it would be better if you didn't let anyone else but Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, Leah, Embry, and Jake's dad know about what I've told you today. It wouldn't go over well with the pack, or the elders. And your family will probably put you in a home, if they found out about this."

I laughed. "Yeah. Probably."

"But, please don't let anyone other than the pack know. It wouldn't turn out well if you told someone, and a pack member heard."

"What would happen?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Exile. Murder. Mostlikely something along those lines."

"Would that be just you?"

"I don't think so. But, we wouldn't want to find out, now would we?"

"It's not exactly on my 'Things To Do' list."

He gave a smile. "That's my girl."

"Your girl? Who said I was yours?"

"Imprinting did, Babe."

I sighed. "I guess you got me there."

"And don't you forget it!"

I smiled, and kissed him.

"Wanna know what's weirder?" He asked.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Today, I told you that I was a werewolf, you ran, I told you that we were soulmates, and now you just kissed me. And you didn't puke, or nothin'!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so weird!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey now, I was just pointing out the fact that you apparently have a strong stomach."

"Just because I didn't puke, doesn't mean I didn't feel sick."

"I still gotta hand it to ya. That was pretty impressive."

I smiled. "Thank you, my kind sir."

Seth stood up, pulling me up with him. "Come on chick. It's best I get you home. Or your dad and sister will have my fur hanging over the fireplace."

I laughed. "That's so not true! It would be on the floor, acting as carpet. Like a bear pelt."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

***

We arrived at my house within fifteen minutes. Thankfully no one was throwing a fit. I faced Seth. "I had a lot of fun. Yes, that includes the freak out." We smiled.

"That's good. I'm very glad to hear that. You should go in before I become carpet, though."

I laughed. "Hey, you got it right this time."

"Hush."

I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him.

"'Night, Seth."

"Goodnight, Serena."

I went inside the house, and to my room. I took a shower, washing off the dirt, sand, and salt water that had collected on me during the day. I got ready for bed, feeling that protection I've become so use to. I felt even more protected, knowing it was Seth.

I laid down in my bed, knowing Seth was watching. I smiled at the thought.

There's a werewolf named Seth. And he's my soulmate. After all the freakiness, I think that I could live like this _forever_.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how was your little trip to the beach, that seemed to somehow last twelve hours?" I blushed a rose color, as Lily inquired.

I cleared my throat. "It was fun. I went cliff diving."

Lily gasped. "No shit? Wow. After all this time of you wanting to go, you actually get to. Wonder what it took for Seth to let you do something so dangerous?"

_The fact that he couldn't stop me_, I thought. "He wasn't around when I did it." It wasn't a total lie. He wasn't there. But, he was behind me.

"So, you jumped off a cliff without Seth around? What if you drowned!? Who would've been there to help you out of the water?"

_I practically did drown. And Seth pulled me out of the water_. "Yeah. But, I'm ok. I'm still alive, and trying to get ready to go to Charlie Swan's house."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think you're hiding something. Like you're keeping a secret. Spill."

I couldn't exactly tell her everything. It wasn't my secret to tell. "Um, well, Seth and I are kinda dating." Hopefully that will satisfy her answer cravings.

I heard her gasp. "Oh. My. God."

I groaned. "Could you not do this?"

"How do you expect me not to? You have a boyfriend! I'm so proud of my little sister!" She wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. If there was anything stronger than a werewolf, it was my sister.

"Just, don't tell dad," I pleaded.

"Don't tell dad what?" My dad walked into the doorway of my room. Lily and I snapped our attention to him.

"Nothing," we said together. Our dad seemed alittle weirded out by it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right, well, be ready in ten minutes. We're heading to Charlie's then, whether you're ready or not."

I smiled. "Right, dad."

One good thing about dad; he doesn't push the issue.

***

"Hey there, David," Charlie said, greeting my dad.

"Hey Charlie. Bella here?"

Charlie nodded. "She's in the kitchen. You girls can go ahead, and go in. The kitchens to the left," Charlie said to Lily and I.

We nodded, and headed up the little pathway to the front door. The house was small, but cute. The outside was white, the inside cozy and open. The living room had a greenish couch up against a wall, and a flat screen TV opposite the couch. A stray coffee table infront of the couch, and loungechair cattycornered by the door way.

I smiled. It looked... _lived in_.

Lily and I walked to the left – to the kitchen. Standing infront of the oven was a girl, about my sister's age, but as tall as me, and just as pale. She had dark, chocolate brown hair halfway down her back.

"Hi," I said, taking my sister, the girl, and myself by surprised. The girl turned around, and looked at us awkwardly. I liked her. She seemed like she was a lot like me; Awkward, pale, clumsy – I could tell as she dropped a plate when I spoke.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Serena, and that's Lily."

"Oh! David's daughters. Right. I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella," I said. Lily stayed quiet. I don't think she liked Bella very much. But, I don't think I could understand it, if she didn't. Bella seemed like a nice enough person.

Without warning, Lily left the kitchen without a word.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "What's with her?"

"I actually don't know."

***

The lunch with The Swans was fun. Bella and I connected, which I'm sure dad and Charlie were happy about that.

When we finished, I offered to help Bella clean up the kitchen. As she began to wash off the dishes, the phone rang. She quickly dried her hands, and answered it.

"Hello?" Pause. "Edward, we have company over." Pause. "I'm not sure they'd want to come." Pause. "I don't even think I can go." Pause. "Hang on." Bella sat the phone on the counter, and walked to the living room. I heard her talk, and Charlie respond, but what was said was drowned out by the water running from the facet, as I finished the dishes for her.

Bella walked back into the kitchen, and looked at me. "You want to go to my boyfriend's house with me? Him and his family wants to meet you. They also want to meet Lily, but she took off." I thought about it. Would I really want to go to my friends boyfriend's house? "I promise, no weirdness. The Cullens have a very unique way of making everyone feel welcomed."

"Sure."

Bella nodded, and got back on the phone. She told the "Edward" on the other side that we had agreed to come, and hung up.

"He'll be here soon enough."

Bella and I finished up cleaning the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. I watched Charlie get up and open the door.

"Hello, Officer Swan," a dreamy, musical voice said.

"Hello, Edward."

Bella and I walked to the door. I saw Edward Cullen for the first time. He was no doubt handsome. His eyes were golden brown, almost like darkened honey. They were, to say the least, fanscinating.

Bella showed Edward and I out. By his shiny Volvo, she introduced us. "Edward, this is Serena. Serena, Edward."

"Hi." I smiled. Edward looked as though he were trying to pick something up. But, he couldn't. He was frustraited.

Bella noticed. "Alright. We should go then."

We got into Edward's Volvo, and drove off.

***

Edward lived outside of Forks, in a big and beautiful glass house. The house seemed to be a symbol of him. Edward was modern, but had an old fashioned touch to him. He didn't belong in this time, but he made it work.

Inside, it was just as beautiful as the outside.

Edward caught my admiration. "My mother, Esme, and sister Alice like to decorate. Mostly Alice. This was all her."

"It's beautiful. "

"Thank you," said a dreamy female voice. I looked at the girl. "I'm Alice." Alice was danty and pixielike.

I smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Serena."

Alice walked up to me, and hugged me. She was very friendly. "We're going to be great friends. C'mon!" Alice grabbed my hand. It sent shocks through my skin.

"Wow!" My surprise caught Alice off guard. She stopped, and dropped her hand from mine. "You're hand was so cold!"

Alice looked as though she wanted to blushed, and hide under a rock. But, she didn't. Or… couldn't.

I looked at the faces that looked at me. "Ok, something's going on here, and mostlikely, I'll figure it out before I leave. How, I'm not sure. It'll be either I figure it out, or one of you will tell me."

Edward, Alice, and Bella exchanged looks. Edward cleared his throat. "Um, lets go meet the rest of the family."

They were trying to change the subject, and I knew it. I was going to let it slide.

For now.

We walked up a set of stairs, to the kitchen. Five more people were in there. They looked at Bella and I.

"Hello, Bella. Ah! Who might this be?" A woman asked.

"I'm Serena. Bella's friend. "

"So nice to meet you, dear. I'm Esme. Edward's mother."

"I'm Emmett," a big, burly guy said. He was an eccentric character, I could see that much.

A handsome man walked up, and wrapped his arms around Esme. "I'm Carlisle. Esme's husband. " Carlisle pointed to a beautiful blonde girl, who worn a scowl on her face. "That's Rosalie."

"Hi. You know, that scowl doesn't really compliment your features." I could tell that she was trying to hide a smile. I looked at the only one that hasn't said a word, and smiled as he walked over to Alice. "Who are you?"

He looked shocked at my questioning. "I'm Jasper."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you. All of you. Now, what are you hiding?" I asked. I had taken them all by surprise.

Carlisle and Rosalie stared down Edward and Bella. "What does she know?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. We haven't said anything to her," Edward answered.

"It's true. No one has said anything to me. I can just sense it. That you guys are something more than human," I interjected.

Carlisle and Esme faced eachother. They had a small, silent conversation. Then, Carlisle spoke. "How much do you know of the supernatural?"

"I know about werewolves, and vampires."

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"I live on the La Push Reservation. I know about the werewolves."

"So, that's what that god awful wet dog smell is!" Alice said.

I blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"How did you find out about the werewolves?"

The blushed stayed on my face. "Um… Seth Clearwater. He kinda, maybe, sorta… Imprinted?" I saw as a few faces smirk. "When werewolves imprint, they have to tell you pretty much everything. They have to give you answers, when you ask them questions. That's how I found out about vampires."

"Why did you ask about vampires?" Emmett asked me.

"Because, a vampire named Victoria attacked me and my sister, Lily." Edward and Bella exchanged looks. "Would any of you would happen to know why she tried to attack us?"

"We think she might be trying to create newborns," Edward answered.

"To kill her?" I asked, pointing to Bella.

Edward nodded. Bella sucked in a breath.

Alice smiled. "But, we won't let that happen."

"So, have you figured it out yet?" Edward asked me.

I smirked. "I don't know, Mr. Vampire, you tell me."

"How did you figure it out?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Alice had ice cold skin, everyone's paler than you and I, and they kept questioning about my knowing of vampires." Everyone stared at me. "What? I'm good at putting puzzle pieces together. That's how I figured out that Seth had imprinted on me."

"You're like Bella. You're good with weird," Emmett said.

I shook my head. "No. When Seth showed me he was a werewolf, I freaked." _And ran off the cliff_. Edward looked frustraited again, as he looked at me. "Dude! What's your deal?"

"He's probably mad that he can't read your mind," Emmett said.

I gave Emmett a confused look. Alice cleared her throat. "Edward, Jasper, and I have special talents. I can see the future. But, my visions change based on what people decide. Jasper can control moods. And Edward – "

"Can read every mind in this room, apart from Bella's, and yours," Edward finished for Alice.

"So, you're a mindreader slash vampire. Cool."

Bella cleared her throat. "It looks like you and I have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah. A lot more."

Edward sighed. "I think it's time we get you guys home. It's getting late. And, I'm sure Seth would want to be able to see you."

I blushed. "Um… Yeah…"

Bella and I said our goodbyes to The Cullens, and followed Edward to his shiny Volvo.

"Ok, dude, I want your car," I said.

"I could get you one for your birthday," he said.

I laughed. "Nice try. I'm not even older enough to legally drive."

"Really? How old are you?" Edward questioned.

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a month."

"Wow. I would've thought that with your maturity level, that you were older."

"Age is just a number, honey. What are you? Like, a hundred and nine?"

"Yes. Actually, I am."

I smiled, as Edward dropped Bella and I off at Bella's house.


	12. Chapter 12

"You met the Cullens?" Seth asked me. No negative tone in his voice, or facial expression. Just curiousity.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Seth and I sat on the beach. It was beginning to become my favorite place. But, I wouldn't be able to show it, based on my incapability to tan. My skin would never be a healthy sunkissed colored, only the sickly whiteness that it already claims to be.

Seth placed his arm around my shoulder. "I'm curious. What happened?"

"I figured out that they were vampires. By putting together things that they did, and things that I've found out over the years."

Seth gave me an incredulous look. "I thought you said that you didn't believe in vampires."

I lowered my head in a sheepish way. "I didn't believe… But, I was curious."

I saw Seth give a crooked smile out the corner of my eye. I raised my head, and pushed him as hard as I could, which still only made him barely budge.

"Did Edward read your mind?" Seth asked, breaking as silence that I didn't know was formed.

"No. Um, he couldn't. It's strange. He could read everyone else's mind, except for mine and Bella's." Seth started to chuckle. "What?"

"Edward can read minds, and you think it's strange that he couldn't read yours? You should be happy. Enjoy the privacy. If you were a werewolf, everytime you would phase, you hear everyone's thoughts, and they would hear yours. There's no privacy when you're in wolf form. It sucks."

I sighed. "I have no idea, but I could imagine."

"It's harder when you have certain things on your mind, and it's hard to subside them. If the thoughts slip, then everyone can hear them. And who knows what shit I would get for letting those thoughts out."

I smirked. "I suppose these 'certain thoughts', you won't tell me."

"As of right now, no."

"In time?"

"In time," he agreed.

I snuggled deeper into Seth's chest, and closed my eyes, taking in his sweet musky scent. I exhaled the useless-to-me carbon dioxide, and relaxed as Seth started to hum.

***

I felt motion from underneath me. I ignored it, and kept my eyes closed. The feeling and shifted began to morph into what I could believe was two strong, warm arms. They held me tighter, and I could feel the gentle rocking motion of rocking.

I was being carried.

When I wanted to finally look up to see where I was, we had stopped. There was talking. It was Seth and Lily.

"She fell asleep down by the beach. I didn't want her to have to sleep in the sand, so I brought her here," I head Seth say.

"Oh. Ok. I'll take it from here. Unless you wanna take her to her room?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

And the hesitation in Seth's. "Uh, ok. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with her."

"Oh. I don't care."

And the rocking motion began again. Soon enough, I was laying on the softness of my comforter.

"You can open your eyes. I know you're not sleeping anymore."

With a little reluctance, I did as I was told, my eyes acting from being tired.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

Seth stared. "I had to get you back here. Victoria's scent was traced near the beach. Sam, Embry, and Jacob ran down to tell me. Told me to take you home immediately. They don't want you or Lily to get hurt. So, Sam told me to stay with you, until the coast was clear. Or, until La Push was vampire-free."

I stared with a blank expression.

"You ok?"Seth asked.

I shook my head to gather my thoughts. "Yeah. Just… Do they know? Sam and the others, I mean. Do they know that I know?"

"Nice wording."

"Seriously."

"Yes. They know. Imprinters have to tell the pack about their imprintee. Plus, it's kinda hard to keep anything from them."

"Because of the telepathy thing?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. They'd find out anyway. So, why not tell them, and get it over with?"

"Good point."

Seth looked directly down at me, and smiled. He sat down on my bed, wrapping me in his arms. I cuddled into his chest, and sighed with content.

"You sigh everytime you do that." So, he has noticed. I was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Not as much as it probably should," he responded.

"It's just, I'm always so content around you. I love cuddling like this," I admitted.

I felt Seth smile. "I like it too." I smiled with him. "You make me happy," he whispered so lowly, I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear him. So, I stayed silent.

Seth rubbed my shoulder, and kissed my hair. My smile got bigger.

"You know, it doesn't matter what you do, you always seem to make me smile, or smile more than I already was," I mused in just above a whisper.

"You don't know how much that means to me. To hear you say that I make you happy, is like the best high ever. You have no idea."

My breath got caught in my throat. In my few years of living, in no way would I be able to ever believe that I could do that to somebody. Especially someone as wonderful as Seth.

I felt Seth shift underneath me.

"You ok?" I could sense something, but I didn't know what it was, yet.

"The pack is coming back. They're gonna want me to meet up with them. I have to go. I'll be back later," he kissed my forehead, as he got up.

"Wait, how will you get in?"

"Through the window. Leave it open." I felt hesistant to do so. "Don't worry. Victoria won't get in. You'll be safe. She can't harm you here. We won't allow it."

Before I could say more, Seth was already out of my bedroom. I stayed in my bed for another five minutes, before I even thought about getting up and opening my window.

I sat a chair by the now opened window, and waited. I was determined to wait until Seth got back, so I could see him again.

***

I awoke to the feeling of softness beneath me. My eyes shot opened, and I saw Seth pulling the blanket over my body.

"Um, hi?" I said.

Seth smiled down at me. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to tuck you in. But, you woke up before I could get that far. How did you wake up? You were sound asleep when I was here."

"The feeling of the bed woke me up." Seth stared weirdly at me. "I'm stranger than most. Most people wake up to sounds either being turned on or off, or lights being turned on or off. I wake up to feeling. When I fall asleep somewhere, and get moved to a different spot, I'm up atleast a few minutes after I'm in the new spot."

He shook his head. "You're a strange one."

I shrugged. "That's why you love me."

"This is true."

I smiled. "I don't want to wake up," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "There's no way that this is real. I'm dreaming. And when I wake up, none of this will be real. I'll be in Florida, not here in La Push. I'll be with my old friends, and not with you."

Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders, as he slide into my bed. "Serena, if this was all a dream, I would be very upset with myself. I would hope that I was either dying or in a coma. I would never want to wake up from this dream."

"My feelings exactly."

We stayed silent in our position. I couldn't believe that this could be real.

"I fall asleep on you a lot. I'm sorry for doing so. You're just so comfortable, it's insane."

"I honestly don't mind it. You look so peaceful when you're asleep. I never want to wake you. I cherish all the time we spend together."

I smiled, feeling happy. A sigh of content escaped my lips. Seth kissed my hair. I turned to look up at him, and brought lips to his for the first time since the day he told me that he had imprinted. That was a couple days ago.

The kiss was passionate, with nothing more than our lips meeting. An intoxicating high overwhelmed me, when we broke apart.

Seth smiled, showing a row of pearly whites. I smiled as well.

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Seth."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lily's POV**

"Hey there, David," Charlie said, greeting my dad.

"Hey Charlie. Bella here?"

Charlie nodded. "She's in the kitchen. You girls can go ahead, and go in. The kitchens to the left."

We walked in to the house – Serena admiring the living room – and went to the kitchen.

And there she was. Bella Swan, bent over the stove.

She obviously didn't hear my sister and I walk in.

"Hi," Serena said to Bella. I smirked as a she jumped and dropped a plate, which broke into tiny little pieces. Clumsy bitch.

Bella stared at us. "Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Serena, and that's Lily."

"Oh! David's daughters. Right. I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Serena said. I only slightly wished that she hadn't said my name. But I was glad that she knew my name. It made me feel better knowing that she would know the name of the chick that was mercilessly beating her face in.

I clenched my fists, and let the kitchen. I went outside, and sat on the tiny porch, trying calm down. I was shaking from anger. I was so angry that she thought that she could play around with Jacob's feelings.

I knew I had to leave, before I did something that would make my dad regret having me. I took in a deep breath, and shakily stood up. I walked to the living room where I knew my dad and Charlie would be, watching a game on Charlie's flatscreen.

I walked over to my dad. "Hey, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not feeling so hot. I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I can make it." My dad reached in his pocket, and pulled out the keys. "Here."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll take him, and Serena," Charlie offered. I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy. However he ended up with Bella, I don't wanna know. She must get it from her mother.

I grabbed the keys from my dad, hugged him, and left.

Instead of going straight home, went to Leah's house. I knock feverishly on the door, until it pulled back to reveal Seth. I smiled – my anger dissipating – as I remembered what Serena said this morning about them dating.

"Hey Seth, is Leah here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Hang on." He called his sister, who, in return, said she would be at the door in a second.

I looked at Seth. "I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Are you and my sister dating?"

Seth blushed, and looked down sheepishly. "Yeah."

I smiled. I wanted to gush, but Leah appeared at the door, before I got a chance to.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Leah."

"Everything alright?" Leah pulled me inside, and to her room. She closed her door, and sat me down on her bed.

"Well, you should be proud of me."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't beat Bella Swan's face in."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, you know how my family was going to have lunch with Charlie and Bella Swan?" She nodded. "Well, I had to leave. I bailed out, because I thought I was going to beat her face in."

"I would have."

I smirked. "I know you would have, but my dad has a strict no fighting policy. So, all the fights I've been in over the years, he don't know about them. I didn't want to do something that would make regret ever having me. So, I bailed out. But, I wouldn't want to be trapped alone in the same room with her. Because, there's no saying in whether she'd come out alive or not."

"I can't believe she would fuck over poor Jacob."

"Me either."

"I mean, I know him and I seem to fight a lot, but I feel for him."

I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Awhile back, Sam and I were a thing. We dated for a bit, then he met Emily. Did you know that Emily's a cousin of mine?" I shook my head.

"He left you for your cousin?" She nodded. "That's just wrong."

"Yeah, and Jake is going through almost the same shit as I did with Bella and her boyfriend. She has Edward, but she wants Jake there on the side."

"She wants to have her cake, and eat it too?"

"Yup. And poor Jake would do anything to help Bella. It's just not right."

"It's not. She's a whiney do-nothing that doesn't deserve either one of them."

Leah laughed. "This is true."

"I think I should go find Jake. I want to talk to him about this whole Bella situation."

Leah smiled. "They're by the cliff."

"Thanks."

I hugged Leah, and was on my way.

I made it up to the cliff in no time. I got out of the car, and walked up to the diving area.

I saw Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. I took a step forward, then stopped in my tracks as I watched – in horror - as Paul's human body was replaced with a giant gray wolf's.

A blood-curdling scream escaped through my lips. Sam, Jared, and Embry turned and saw me. They had worried expressions.

I wanted to run, but my mind and my legs were not on the same frecency. My mind repeatedly said 'Run', but my legs gave out from underneath me. I fell to the ground, as the gray wolf turned back into Paul.

Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul slowly made their way to my side. Sam bent down to my level, and looked me in the eye.

"Lily, are you ok?" He asked, gently. I felt paralyzed. Sam turned to face Jared, Paul, and Embry. "Embry, go find Jake. Tell him what happened. We'll be at Emily's house. Bring him there."

"Ok." Embry took off. Sam picked me up bridal style, and carried me to Emily's house. I felt sick.

At Emily's, Sam set me down on the couch in the living room. Soon enough, Emily walked over with an ice pack, and handed it to me. "Here. It'll take the shock away."

I placed it on my forehead, and closed my eyes. This was not happening. In what seemed like seconds, there was a warmer-than-normal body was pushing my body forward, and then was sitting behing me. The person wrapped their arms around me.

"Are you ok?" They whispered. It was Jake.

I leaned back against him. "Getting there."

"Dude, she's got a strong stomach. She didn't puke," Embry said.

"Yet," Jared said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't question my ability to keep from getting sick."

Embry pushed Jared. "Yeah!"

Jared pushed Embry back, which ended up causing both of them to end up rolling out the door in a fight.

"Boys," I whispered. Jake chuckled lightly, making me rock slightly.

"Tell me when you're feeling better. We need to talk."

I nodded, and sighed.

This was definantly not normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake and I held hands – unintentionally – as we walked through the woods. It took me over an hour to start feeling better. Embry and Jared – after their tussle – kept trying to make a bet on whether I'd vomit or not. But thanks to Sam slapping them upside their heads, they stopped… Well, verbally. As far as I know, they probably had a silent conversation that girls usually do. I wouldn't doubt it.

I laughed at the thought – not meaning for it to be out loud. Jake looked at me. I smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Embry and Jared. They were probably still having a silent conversation about the bet they made."

"A silent conversation? I thought only girls did that."

"Me too." We shared a laugh. Then Jake stared at me.

"Tell me the truth, are you really ok?"

I nodded. "As unlikely as it seems, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Jake sat down by a log, I sat between his legs, and laid my head back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. The warmth overwhelmed me, but it was comforting. Not once did I feel like I was going to catch on fire. But the heat from his body certainly made me feel like I could, if we moved too much.

"So, you're a werewolf."

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Jake sighed. "At first, a fever sets in, then you start sleeping more, and suddenly one day, your body gets replaced with a wolf's."

"What do you tell people? What's the public story?"

"Mono."

"Mono." The simple explanation made me laugh. It was so simple, yet it worked. Sleeping a lot with a fever. It was the perfect excuse.

"So, everyone that was just at Emily's, they're all werewolves?"

He nodded. "All for the exception of Emily."

"So, what about Seth and Leah?"

"Yes."

My thoughts went to Serena. Did she know? I immediately felt a wave of concern. I looked up at Jake, who seemed to have a reassuring smile on his face.

"Does Serena know about Seth?"

Jake nodded. "I don't think he could get away with imprinting, and not explain how."

"Imprinting?" Jake chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that my lack of werewolf knowledge amuses you."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that you and Serena didn't believe in any of this. Anyway, imprinting is a way for werewolves to find their soulmates. Serena and Seth belong together by fate. And when a werewolf imprints, they have to tell their imprintee whatever they want to know. And also, the imprinter has to tell their pack whatever they told their imprintee. It helps the Alpha keep up with everything."

"And I'm going to assume that the Alpha's Sam."

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"He just seems to have that role, that sense about him."

Jake hesitated. "Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh… I'm not sure. So many things are happening. You weren't suppose to find out this way."

"Find out what?"

"About werewolves. This is close to how Bella found out."

"How did Bella find out?"

"Her and Paul got into a fight, and he lost control. He phased right in front of her. Pretty much, the only difference is, Paul phased not knowing you were nearby."

"Makes sense. Now, what did you mean I wasn't suppose to find out this way?" Jake sighed, hesitation coming out more than air. "Jake, you can tell me."

He hesitated. "Remember when we first met, and we shared that moment?" Of course I remember. I didn't think that he did, though.

"Yeah."

"Well, I maybe might have imprinted that day…"

I smiled. "That's why Leah was angry!"

"Um, what?"

"I told Leah what happened when we met, and she was getting mad. I asked her I it was because she liked you. She assured me it wasn't, and that she would have to talk to you. I'm assuming it was about you imprinting on her friend."

I could feel him nod. "Yep."

"Nice to know." I looked at Jake, and kissed him. "You should have told me awhile back."

He smiled. "I know. Leah threatened me. She said that if I didn't tell you soon, that she would do it for me. And, imprintee's aren't suppose to fine out that way. They're meant to find out by their imprinter."

I smiled at him. "I see." I kissed him again, glad that I could do what I've been wanting to do since I met the beautiful man that was Jacob Black.

"It's getting late. You should probably get home before David shows up."

I nodded. "Ok." We got up and started walking.

The closer we got to my house, the more I realized it was a good idea that we left when we did. I didn't notice how deep in the woods we were, until it was almost sunset when we emerged. I could've sworn that we were in a different town, what with how far we were in the woods.

Before I went inside, I hugged and kissed Jake. He smiled. "I'll be back later tonight. Keep your window open."

I nodded. "Ok." I kissed him one last time, then went inside. I went to the living room, and turned on the tv. I put a blanket over me. I wasn't faking being cold. As soon as Jake and I were no longer close, I was practically freezing. Late October air in La Push was not something I was use to.

But, even the blanket couldn't match the heat that seemed to flow off of Jake's body. I sucked it up, though, knowing that my personal heater would be back later that night.

***

About an hour or so after I made it home, my dad and Serena came home. My dad walked over to me, and put his hand on my forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked, fully concerned.

"Better. Did you guys have fun?"

My dad nodded, Serena stayed still. "Yeah. Charlie's a great man."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you guys later."

I got up, and went to my room. I walked right up to my window, and opened it all the way. I turned away, and went to my closet. I got my pajamas, and went to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, not wanting to miss the arrival of Jake. I throw my pajamas on, and went back to my room.

My hoped of making it back before Jake arrived was crushed, when I saw him sitting on my bed – legs outstretched – with a smile on his face.

I smiled, and walked over to him, taking my place between his legs. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. I smiled.

"Jake, we need to talk about a couple of things."

He pulled his lips away from my neck. "Ok."

"Are vampires real?"

"Yes."

"That woman from the park, was that a vampire?"

"Yes. Her name's Victoria, and she's after Bella."

"Then why'd she come after us?"

"No one knows. The Cullens might, but we don't. No one has told us."

"Oh."

Jake hugged me tightly. "You and Serena don't have to worry. I would never let anything hurt you, and Seth would rather be neutered before he'd let anything happen to Serena. You are my life now."

My breath caught in my throat at the seriousness in his voice. I felt like I should be afraid, but I wasn't.

***

Jake and I were still laying in the same position, even hours after everyone went to bed. I felt comfortable, I didn't feel the need to move.

Jake sighed from underneath me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just happy." I smiled.

"Hey, don't be offended if I fall asleep on you."

"I would never be offended by you. If you fall asleep, it's ok."

"Good, because I've been awake for over twelve hours, and I'm exhausted."

Jake chuckled. "I don't mind if you fall asleep. But, if you do, I might be gone before you wake up. I have rounds later on."

"Rounds?" I questioned.

"The pack and I take turns being on watch, going around La Push to make sure everything's safe."

"Protectors of La Push."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so."

"It's attractive."

"If you say so," Jake said, skeptically. I yawned.

***

After a while, I felt myself drift. But, when Jake kissed the top of my head, I came back to consciousness.

"Shh," Jake said, as though he knew that I had woken up. He started humming, lulling me back to a dreamless sleep.

***

In the early hours of the morning, I felt shifting beneath me, knowing immediately that it was Jake, because of the lack of heat I shortly felt afterwards.

But, I shortly fell back to sleep, dreaming of my beautiful werewolf.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time I was awake, my dad and Serena were gone. I suspected Serena was with Seth, but my dad was another story. I didn't know where he was. And he didn't leave a note. So, I didn't waste my time with worrying.

As I sat in the living room, I heard shuffling from inside the house. Most people would think they were getting robbed, but I didn't. My thoughts went to werewolves. I sat my bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of me, and went up to go find out who it was.

I searched my room first, finding nothing. I didn't find anything in any other room either, until I got to Serena's.

That red headed woman was searching through it.

I froze in horror, as she faced me with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again, Lily. If you tell me where your sister is, I'll make killing the both you less painful, by doing it quickly." She walked towards me, forcing me against a wall. "Now, where is she? Where's Serena?"

"What do you want with us?" I asked. I know she could hear the fear.

She caressed my face with her hands. "Don't fear me, darling. Soon, you will be following me." She brought her ace close to my neck, and smelled me, backing away quickly. "A werewolf's mate! Oh, this makes it all the more better!"

She back away from me, and ran out of the house. I feared immediately for Jake's safety, that I completely forgot about changing into real clothes as I ran all the way to his house.

I knocked on the Black's front door, waiting impatiently. I decided it was taking someone much too long to open the door, that I did it myself, and went in. I saw Billy sitting at the kitchen table.

"I was about to just open the door for you. What's the matter, dear?"

"The vampire was in my house! She was there! Going through Serena's things!" I exclaimed, in one breath.

Billy raised a hand, telling me to stop. "Lily, calm down, and tell me in a civilized way what happened."

I sucked in a deep breath, and let it out. "The red haired woman from Seattle was in Serena's room, going through her things. She said that I shouldn't be afraid, because Serena and I would soon be her followers."

Billy looked fully concerned. "Honey, what happened, exactly?"

"What I told you. I know she's a vampire. She tried to change me, but she smelt me before she did. She knows that I'm with Jake, and - if she doesn't already know – she's bound to find out about Serena being with Seth. She said 'A werewolf's mate. This makes it better'. Billy, I'm scared."

"Does Serena know about you and Jake, and that you know everything now?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't get a chance to tell her yesterday."

"You need to tell her tonight. And when Jake comes back, we'll tell him what happened. I want you to stay here, just in case your house isn't safe at the moment."

I nodded, sitting down next to him. I put my head in my hands and sighed. It's absolutely strange that yesterday I find out about werewolves and vampires, and now I'm being attacked by one. It didn't make sense. But, I guess Serena and I were just lucky like that. We both get imprinted on, and now we're in danger.

As if he could read my thoughts, Billy placed a firm hand on my back. "Lily, I don't want you to worry. Jake will e back shortly, and then the pack will take care of everything." I nodded, but it didn't comfort me enough to stop worrying. I heard Billy sigh. "Please Lil, just trust me."

I smiled because I haven't heard someone call me Lil in a very long time. The last person who said it, was Serena, the day our mom died.

"_Don't cry, Lil. Mommy is better now."_

I smiled, as I felt a single stray tear roll down my cheek. It was at that point that I realized that I had been so caught up in everything, that I had moved the memory of our mom to the back of my mind to collect dust as I slowly forgot about her. It was like all of a sudden, finding a dusty old porcelain doll that was missing for a very long time. I just found my favorite porcelain doll.

***

"Lily, now that Jake's here, I think it wise that you tell him what happened this morning," Billy said, patting my shoulder.

Jake sat down next to me, worried. "Lily, is everything ok?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. That red haired vampire attacked me this morning." I thought Jake was going to go all Hulk-style on the kitchen table, but – to mine and Billy's surprise – he stayed seated. But, I knew better than to think her was calmed. Outside, he sat very still; inside, there was a frenzy of rage. I cautioned myself, before I spoke again. I didn't want to be the thing that set him off. I've seen Emily. I know what could happen. "She tried to change me, then she smelt your scent on me. She said something about how it was better that I was a werewolf's mate. She also wanted Serena. If she finds out that Serena is Seth's mate, what's going to happen?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know." Jake looked up at Billy, and they exchanged looks. They knew something that I didn't.

***

I stayed at Jake's house until it was dark, then Jake escorted me home – well, carried me home.

"I'll be back later to check on you," he said, kissing my cheek. Before I could kiss him back, his retreating form was in my view. I'm not going to lie, I couldn't help but stare.

When he was completely gone from my sight, I went inside, and to the living room. My dad was there, watching CSI. He looked up at me.

"Hey Lily. Where'd you spend your day?"

"I was at Jake's house. Billy told me that he said hello."

My dad smiled. "Good man."

I only nodded, and went to the kitchen. I got a cup, and filled it with water, downing it faster than it was filled. There was a knock at the door. I sat the glass in the sink, and went to open it. Seth was standing there, holding Serena bridal-style in his arms. I smiled.

"She fell asleep down by the beach. I didn't want her to have to sleep in the sand, so I brought her here," he said.

"Oh. Ok. I'll take it from here. Unless you wanna take her to her room?" I smirked.

Seth hesitated slightly. "Uh, ok. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with her."

"Oh. I don't care." I shrugged, and stepped aside, letting him in with Serena. My dad saw them. But let Seth carry on. He smiled, and went back to watching the end of his show.

A minute after Seth went to put Serena to bed, I went towards my room, but stopped when I heard talking.

"I had to get you back here. Victoria's scent was traced near the beach. Sam, Embry, and Jacob ran down to tell me. Told me to take you home immediately. They don't want you or Lily to get hurt. So, Sam told me to stay with you, until the coast was clear. Or, until La Push was vampire-free," I heard Seth say. Cold fear went through me. Serena said nothing. "You ok?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah. Just… Do they know? Sam and the others, I mean. Do they know that I know?"

"Nice wording."

"Seriously."

"Yes. They know. Imprinters have to tell the pack about their imprintee. Plus, it's kinda hard to keep anything from them."

"Because of the telepathy thing?"

"Yeah. They'd find out anyway. So, why not tell them, and get it over with?"

"Good point."

That made me realize that every member of the pack knew about me and Jake.

"You sigh everytime you do that." Do what?

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Not as much as it probably should."

"It's just, I'm always so content around you. I love cuddling like this." Ah. Yeah, I didn't exactly want to hear that. Hearing my sister get all lovely dovey was not on my things to do list. It was a bit sickening. Thankfully, they didn't say anything else – or atleast I didn't hear it.

"You ok?" I heard Serena ask.

"The pack is coming back. They're gonna want me to meet up with them. I have to go. I'll be back later."

"Wait, how will you get in?"

"Through the window. Leave it open." I could hear Serena's hesitation. "Don't worry. Victoria won't get in. You'll be safe. She can't harm you here. We won't allow it."

I quickly made a get-away to my room, before Seth was out the door. He walked down the hall, and looked in my room. I smiled and waved him in.

"I know you heard us," he said, with a smile. He didn't care that I was eavesdropping.

"Victoria is that vampire that keeps coming after us?" He nodded. "She was here earlier. She smelt Jake on me, and after that, she fled. When was her scent traced at the beached?"

"Around six-thirty."

I nodded. "I was at Jake's then. She most likely went all through La Push to find here."

Seth laughed. "Most likely, she searched all through the state of Washington."

I smiled. In a way, Seth reminded me of a younger version of Jake.

"You're coming back later?" He nodded. "Then you might want to go now. The pack's probably wondering where you are."

"Um, yeah." I gave Seth a quick hug.

"Oh, and Seth?" I asked, before he let my room completely.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so good with Serena. You two are wonderful together." He smiled, and left.

I smiled to myself.

I heard Serena's window scratch its way up, and a chair being dragged from one end of the room to the other. She was going to try to wait for Seth, but she would pass out an hour or so, before he even got there.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed at knowing what was going to happen.

Then I thought about what Billy said about telling Serena that I knew everything.

So much for telling her tonight.

***

When I woke up the next morning, Serena was sitting at the island counter, eating a bowl of cereal. My dad either wasn't awake, or was at work. I was just thankful he wasn't around.

"Dad's at Charlie's. They're going fishing. So, actually they're probably out now," Serena said.

I nodded my head.

"Serena, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know about the werewolves." Serena stopped what she was doing, hand in mid-air, with the spoon half way to her mouth. It was a little comical. "I know about Seth imprinting, and about Victoria."

Serena put the spoon back down in her cereal, and looked me dead in the eye. "What?"

"I know."

"How did you find out?"

"I went to go find Jake, and I ended up finding Paul phasing in front of me. It was two days ago. When you and dad were at the Swan's house."

"Oh. How did you take it?"

"Pretty well. I felt like I was going to be sick. Embry and Jared tried making a bet on whether I'd get sick or not."

Serena smiled. "Did you have another run-in with Victoria?"

"Yeah. She was here yesterday, searching through your room. She tried attacking me. Then, she went off to find you, I assume."

Serena stared off into space. "I think I might know why she attacked us."

I gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Seth and I were talking. He said that Victoria was after Bella because of Bella's boyfriend, Edward. Edward killed Victoria's mate."

"An eye for an eye."

"Yes. I think that Victoria might be planning something that involves newborn vampires. But what that might be, I don't know. Atleast, not yet. I'm sure I'm bound to figure it out, though."

"What makes you think you'll figure it out, before the vampires or the pack does?"

"Because, the Cullens are vampires, and I figured it out before they told me."

"Alright. But even if you do figure it out, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the Cullens, and tell them what I know."

"So, Victoria wants us to help kill Bella?"

Serena nodded. "As far as I can gather."

"An eye for an eye?"

"An eye for an eye."


	16. Chapter 16

After gaining the knowledge of Victoria from Serena, I headed over to Jake's house – in actually clothing, because I didn't want to run around in my pajamas again – dragging Serena with me. There was no way in Hell that I would leave her alone after yesterday, and I'm most definitely sure that Seth would not want me to keep her there by herself.

I knocked the door, waiting on the porch with Serena. The door pulled back, revealing Jake's beautiful face. I smiled as he grabbed me in a hug, and kissed me deeply. I heard Serena fake a gag.

"Ok, guys, can we not make me lose my breakfast. This is more sickening than a gory horror movie," Serena said, causing Jake to pull away from me, and causing me to gain a small amount of hatred for my little sister.

"You know, I don't think I've ever spoken to you…" Jake commented.

I looked at Serena, who was smiling. "I pretty much only hang out with Seth, Collin, and Brady. I've meet Jared, Embry, and Leah. But, other than that, I haven't really talk to much of the pack. I just know who you guys are, by Seth pointing you out."

"You know, Seth's inside if you wanna go see him," Jake said.

Serena nodded. "Ok." She walked, leaving Jake and I alone. I smiled at him. We shared one more kiss, before heading in ourselves. I started giggling lightly, because the first thing I saw when we walked in was Serena and Seth lip-locking on Jake's couch.

I smirked, getting an idea. I walked behind the couch, ending up in between that backs of Seth's and Serena's heads. "Speaking of losing their breakfast." I commented, making Serena and Seth break apart. Seth smiled big cheesy grin at me, while Serena turned at least five different shades of red in a matter of seconds. I never thought that was humanly possibly, but once again my little sister had proven me wrong.

"Thanks for putting us on blast, sis," Serena sarcastically commented, once her cheeks were back to their normal pale white cooler.

I shrugged, sitting down. "Repaying the favor." To make room on the couch, Seth pulled Serena into his lap. She snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. A couple minutes later, heat and a body that wasn't mine was on the couch, underneath me. It was Jake. I looked back at him, and smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips.

I was glad to see that we didn't completely match my little sister, and Seth. Seth's legs were outstretched on to the coffee table, Serena was laying her head on his chest, her feet were outstretched the same way Seth's were – her feet were on top of his. Jake's legs were on the ground. I was sitting sideways on Jake - my legs were on the empty part of the couch. My head was leaned against his shoulder.

Jake was playing with my hair. I was in my happy place.

"Hey Jake!" Billy said, walking in on us. At least neither couple were lip-locking at the moment. They would've been put on blast, and most likely would've have been able to be alone for the rest of their lives. Or, until they got married. Because, let's face it, soulmates aren't going to break up. That wouldn't make much sense.

"Hey dad," Jake said, not looking away from the TV. West Coast Choppers was having a marathon on TLC. The bikes were pretty sick.

"What are you kids watching?" Billy asked, coming into the living room.

"West Coast Choppers," Seth said with a bored tone. Billy nodded, and left, heading towards the kitchen. Within five minutes, the whole house was filled with the smell of Billy Black's cooking, which we all knew would make the rest of the pack pop over. Serena and I shared a look of amuse, as we knew that Billy only did this because he didn't want to leave four teen agers – whom happen to be two separate couples – alone in his house. It was confirmed when we saw Jake and Seth exchange a look of annoyance.

And our assumptions were right when Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Collin, Brady, Leah and Paul all walked in. They took their seats in the kitchen.

"Hey Billy!" Paul exclaimed, with a smirk on his face. I must admit, if Jake and I weren't meant to be, I probably would've tried to go out with him. He was very attractive. As if Jake heard my thoughts, he wrapped his arms around me in a protective way.

"WHOO! Got some couples action going on in the living room, aye?" Embry joked.

"Aw. Little Jakey's got a girlfriend," Paul laughed.

I was tossed to the side – like a ragdoll – as Jake stood up to go battle it out with Paul.

"That isn't nice Jake. Can't just go throw girl around like a sack of potatoes," Quil stated, taking Jake's spot. "Gotta show 'em a nice time," he said, pulling me into his lap.

I rolled my eyes at Quil, and stood. "Oh! You just got rejected by my girl!" Jake laughed.

Quil shrugged. "S'alright."

"Why don't you guys put Serena and Seth on blast?" I suggested.

Paul shook his head. "Nawh. We were going to wait till after lunch to do that." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Lunch is ready. Lily, Serena, help yourselves if you want any," Billy said, leaving the kitchen.

***

Neither Serena nor I ate. We weren't hungry because we've only had breakfast an hour before. The pack had left around five minutes ago, but Billy was still there – even though he was on the phone. And, untrue to their word, not one member of the pack said a single comment to Seth and Serena.

"Jake, Seth, that was David. He just got back from his fishing trip with Charlie. He said he wants his daughters home," Billy said, after hanging up the phone. Serena and I looked at each other. Our father has never asked for us to be home at a certain time. Not unless it was important. Infact, the last time he wanted us home early was the day we were moving…

"Alright," Jake said. Seth grabbed Serena's hand, Jake took mine, and we all walked out.

The walk was pretty silent – neither couple wanted to talk to each other. It was pretty understandable. We reached mine and Serena's house in a short amount of time. I kissed Jake goodbye, and pulled Serena inside with me – after her and Seth shared their kiss.

We walked inside, our dad was sitting at the dining room table. He looked up. "Sit." We did as we were told, and took the seats opposite of him. He smiled up at us. "I want to talk about yesterday." I smiled, remembering how I had came home from Jake's in nothing but pajamas, and how Serena was completely passed out in Seth's arms, as he took her to her room. Dad faced me. "Tell me, why is it that my first daughter comes home from Jacob Black's house in nothing but her pajamas?"

"I had to go over there. It was an emergency. I had to be over asap. I didn't even think about changing my clothing." I wasn't lying. I did go to Jake's house in need of help. It was an emergency. A vampire was looking for Serena, before she tried to kill me.

"I see." He turned to face Serena. "Why did my little girl get brought home in the arms of Seth Clearwater?"

I could hear the annoyance in Serena's voice. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't have to put me on blast like that."

"You are only fifteen!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does too matter! I don't want to get a phone call one day hearing that my youngest daughter is practically six feet deep! Not again!"

"I can't believe you! After spending all that time with Sue, you honestly think that Seth is like that? You honestly don't know anything."

"That's because you won't tell me! Now, why the fuck where you brought home in his arms?"

"I fell asleep at the beach!"

"Why?"

"Because I was tired. Want to know anything else? I don't know how much I can tell you! Other than the fact that Seth and I are dating!" Our father had a look of shock on his face. Serena was panting, after yelling so much. I didn't know what to say. I hate when people fight, and I'm not apart of it. It always makes me feel awkward.

"You're what?" He breathed out.

"Yes, dad. I have a boyfriend. You're friends with his mother. Dad, you know these guys are good kids. They're nothing like the kids back home. I can't believe you would even consider that." Serena stood up so quickly, her chair fell over. She left it on the ground as she marched her way to her room.

I stared at my dad. Serena was right. There was no way in Hell Seth, or any of the pack members would do anything like our old 'friends'. I'm actually terrified of what Jake and Seth would do if they found out. But, I know that they need to know about our past. It's practically mandatory.

"Dad, Serena's right. You can't assume things."

"I can assume whatever the fuck I want! I'm not letting everything we left in Florida happen again!"

"They won't! You should know better. You trusted everyone before! Then, you get all cautious when I come home in pj's, and Serena in Seth's arms."

"See it from my point of view. When your first daughter walks into the house in nothing but pajamas – when she's done this before after coming back from a non-supervised, drug-infested alcoholic high school party – you can see my point of worry in that. And, I know you remember what happened to Serena. Remember the last time she came home like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Dylan had brought her home like that, after finding her passed out."

"And, why was she passed out when we took her to the hospital?"

"Because she had alcohol poisoning, and almost O.D."

"Exactly. Now, do you see my point of worry?"

"Yes. But, why did you pick now to talk about this?"

"Because I didn't want to wake Serena up, and I didn't want to cancel my fishing trip with Charlie. I needed to get away. I wanted myself, before I went after this conversation." I nodded. My dad sighed. "You can go now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Serena's POV**

_You need to tell Seth_. Even months after Lily has told me that, I haven't done it yet. It was the middle of March. It's been five months since Lily and I had our fight with our dad. I hadn't really forgiven him for that. I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to fully forget everything he said. To even consider the pack as anything like mine and Lily's friends from Florida really hit a sore spot. I don't think that I've spoken in more than one-word sentences to David.

That was a new thing, too. Calling my dad 'David'. I've never done that before. It wasn't normal for me. Well, it use to be that it wasn't. Now, everyone finds it weird if I were to say 'Dad'. Except for David. I never called him his name to his face. He sees that as a sign of disrespect. I don't disrespect my father, I simply just do not agree with him.

On other news, I've gotten closer to the Cullens. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I have become close friends. Rosalie doesn't like me, because I'm a human that knows about everything, but I honestly couldn't careless. I've been in that position before. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have welcomed me into their family with open arms. I was happy to accept the offer.

On my visits to the Cullen house, I would do anything in my power to tick Rosalie off. It was entertaining. I loved hiding her clothes the most. And, because she didn't have a 'special power', like Jasper, Alice, and Edward did (and no one would help her find them), she would get extremely frustrated with me. I spent many nights laughing my ass off.

Lily still hasn't met the Cullens, only because of the fact that she didn't like Bella. I've offered for her to come with me to hang out with them, but every time she saw Bella's 1960's Chevy truck, she would say no, and go hang out with Jacob instead. I usually shrugged it off, and we would be on our way. I remember the day, clearly, when Bella confronted me about Lily.

"_What's wrong with your sister?" Bella asked me, annoyance in her shy voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why doesn't she ever want to come with us?" _

"_Um…"_

"_She doesn't like me."_

"_No. She doesn't. I'm sorry." _

_Bella shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I've been dealing with Rose, and she pretty much hates me."_

"_Yeah. I know what you mean. She doesn't like me either. I'm gonna start hiding her clothes. It's fun to tick her off. And, she can't do anything about it."_

_Bella smiled. "She's gonna be pissed."_

"_That's the point."_

Obviously, the whole conversation didn't last as long as it probably should have. It didn't matter, though. We spent the rest of the drive to the Cullens talking about nothing in particular. In fact, we didn't talk much at all. We would comment on some things, but that was about it.

Also, I had finally met the rest of the pack. The day at Billy's house awhile back didn't count, for they didn't really talk to Seth or I. They only joked around with Jake and Lily. But, when I finally met them, they would joke around with Seth and I. Now, Seth and I – and Lily and Jake – would get shit for dating. But, it was all good clean fun. No one ever got their feelings hurt.

Speaking of Seth and I, we couldn't be better. We haven't fought once, which Lily had said was 'unhealthy for a relationship'. I just laughed at her theory. Besides, just because we haven't had a fight yet, doesn't mean it's not going to happen. In fact, we've been close to it. But, Seth would always stop himself, take a deep breath, then say the most random thing that came to his head. It would catch me off guard, and I would completely forget what we were about to fight about. It was weird, but it worked.

I stood away from my vanity mirror, after lightly putting on my mascara and eyeliner. I had school in less than thirty minutes. Thankfully, it was a short walk to school. Lily had already left – Jake escorting her – which left me alone. I wouldn't have been able to walk with Seth, because he was doing rounds. So, he said that he was going to send Quil to take me to school. I didn't mind though, Quil was fun to be around.

With a knock on the front door, I knew it was him. I got my book bag, and left the house. Having a bodyguard everytime I left the house was a little annoying, but it was for the best, and I knew that. Victoria was still being traced around Washington. Sam had said she was in Seattle, the last time I had asked – which was only a couple days ago. Hopefully, not much has changed. I wasn't sure what I would do if Victoria was here, watching and waiting. The very thought was unnerving.

I smiled at Quil, when he said hello. "How are you, today?" He asked.

"I'm fine." It wasn't a lie. I was fine. Just worried about the vampire, whom was most likely in Seattle, that wanted to kill me. Or turn me. I haven't decided yet on which one was worse.

"That's good. Seth told me to tell you that he'll be over this evening."

I nodded. That really wasn't surprising to me – he had come over every night for the past five months, unless he had rounds to do, which at those times, he would come over right before I woke up. Nevertheless, I was still happy to know that he was still going to be there. I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said.

We arrive at the school. I hugged Quil, and went inside, straight to my first class.

***

School lasted longer than I would have liked. But, it was over now. Lily and I were waiting outside for Paul. He was suppose to come get us. Sure enough, the moment I thought about walking home without him, he showed up - giant cocky grin and shirtless. Same ol' Paul.

"Hey girls. You ready?" He flashed his pearly whites at us. I could feel half of the students – that were outside – stare at us with envy.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be here any longer," I said, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares. It was like my first day all over again.

Paul, Lily and I walked our way through the path that led to mine and Lily's house. We stopped at the Clearwater's, because Lily wanted to hang out with Leah. Paul walked me the rest of the way to my house.

"Serena, your dad isn't home. Are you sure you want to be here alone?" Paul asked, with caution. He can be really cocky, but when it came down to it, you knew when he cared.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I doubt that Victoria would attack now. Especially since she probably knows that you guys are looking for her."

"But Seth-"

I brought my hand up to stop him. "I'll deal with him later. I'll be fine. Besides, you know how Seth is. More of a lover than a fighter."

Paul nodded. "Alright, but I'm not getting shit for leaving you here alone. I'm going to be on guard out here, until someone comes back."

I nodded. "Alright. That's fine." I gave Paul a hug, and went inside. I sat my bag down in my room, knowing that the second David walked in, he would be on my case about leaving my stuff everywhere.

I sat in the living room, turning on the TV. After finding nothing of interest, I decided I was going to watch a movie. I popped in "The Little Mermaid" – one of my favorite movies - and got comfortable.

I was glad that I was alone, because I mimicked the lines as they were spoken – knowing them by heart. I didn't really want anyone to know. But then – half way through the song 'Under the Sea' – I remembered that Paul was outside, most likely prowling around in wolf-form, and he could probably hear me rock out to the children's song. I guess it didn't really matter much to me, for I kept singing.

I did finally stop, though, after hearing a bark of laughter that was guaranteed to be Paul. I had suffered enough embarrassment for the day. He didn't need to hear my singing anymore.

***

Lily came home around an hour before David did. She smiled at me, as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Hey Serena."

"Hey."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I watched 'The Little Mermaid', forgetting that Paul was keeping an eye out around the house."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, but that's because I forgot to mention the fact that I was voicing the lines to myself, and rocking out to 'Under the Sea'. Now, it sounds bad."

Lily laughed. "It does."

I pushed her. "Shut up! I'm probably already going to get shit from Paul about it, I don't need you doing the same."

"Sure you do!" Lily laughed, giving me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"You're as bad as them, you know that right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do."

***

I hastily got ready for bed, taking a quick shower, and dressing as fast as I could without getting stuck in my clothes. I was trying to hurry up, so I could be awake when Seth got here.

I hung the towel back over the rack, put my damp hair into a loose ponytail, and walked to my room. Much to my surprise – and great pleasure –Seth sat on my bed in nothing but his cut-offs, with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. They popped open when I closed the door. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey babe." He stretched his arms out, waiting for me to come hug him. I smiled, and did so. He scooted over, so I could crawl into the bed. I laid next to him, my head on his chest.

"How was your day?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It was alright. I honestly couldn't wait till this part, though." He smirked down at me.

I blushed and looked away. "Me either."

Seth put his fingers under my chin, and moved my head so I could be facing him again. He pulled me up a little more, and kissed me. The kiss started out soft, and innocent. But soon, it got heated. Hands began to roam, tongues massaged each other. Seth somehow ended up on top, straddling me. My fingers tugged gently on his hair, causing him to moan slightly. I giggled. We were suppose to be quiet, because of the fact that David and Lily were still in the house, but no matter how many times I told him this, he always seemed to moan when we kissed this deeply.

Sadly, he pulled away, and crawled to the other side of me. I looked at him with a pout. "What?"

"Why did you stop?"

Seth smiled. "I don't think we should've gone any further. Especially when your dad and sister are in the house."

I laughed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, first off, you know what that's suppose to mean. I don't think you want to be half way that, and one of them walk in. Secondly, when werewolves… Have their 'moment', they howl. Like, really loudly. If you and I were going to do something like that, it wouldn't be here. It would be farther away from La Push, even Forks. I'd probably kidnap you and take you to Port Angeles. Or Seattle. But, there's no way in Hell that we would do that here."

I smiled. "That makes sense." I cuddled into Seth's chest, and stayed silent as he began to hum. I was half way lulled into a deep sleep, when a question popped into my mind. "Seth?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Why is it that I haven't met your dad?" Something made me regret the question as soon as it was out.

Seth stayed silent for a while. Then, he sighed. "My dad died of a heart attack, last spring." Now, I knew why I had regretted the question, before I got the answer.

"Seth, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I miss him, but I'm fine." I felt absolutely horrible after that. I really wanted to apologize a million times over, but I knew he wouldn't accept it. "He would've been happy though, if he were alive."

"Why's that?"

"He would've loved you." I smiled. The very thought was bitter sweet. "Since you asked me aout my dad, I have to wonder about your mom."

I started with a sigh. "My mom had leukemia. She passed away when I was five. I don't know much about her. All I know is that I have her hair and height. She was a platinum blonde shorty like me. I once heard my dad say that it pains him to look at me because I remind him so much of my mother. It made me feel horrible. I know that it wasn't my fault that she was gone, but after that, I couldn't help but feel that way."

I could feel Seth kissed my hair, as he held me tighter. He didn't say anything more, he only began to hum once again. And soon enough, I was off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

My dreamless sleep wasn't so dreamless after all. I dreamt of running through the woods into an opening – a clearing. My mother, blonde and beautiful, was waiting for me with her arms outstretched and wide open. But, the closer I got, the further away she seemed to be. She would call out my name. but she would sound so far away.

It seemed at one point, I was close enough to clearly make out the characteristics of her face. But, the platinum blonde hair morphed to fiery red, blue eyes turned to a deep burgundy color. My mother had changed to Victoria.

I wanted to move my body in some way – to gain some hope that I wasn't going to die – but my legs wouldn't work, and my mind couldn't form complete demands.

Victoria smirked at me, and pounced in the most graceful, cat-like way that made me feel for my life. In a matter of seconds, she was at my neck. She bit in.

Seth woke me up, before my subconscious mind could feel the pain. I was grateful, for this – the emotional pain of the dream and the worry I felt when I was awake – would've been too much for me to handle.

I got ready for school as slowly as I could without wasting too much time – I didn't want to spend extra time thinking about the dream, nor did I want to be late for school.

Out the front door stood Embry – with a shy smile. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving me an awkward – but welcomed – side hug.

Embry stared at my face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Other than Seth and my sister, Embry was probably the only other person that could know when something's wrong as soon as he looks at me.

"I had a dream." No point in lying.

"Victoria?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, Rena, everything will be fine. We're werewolves. We're made for this kind of thing." Embry smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. This used to bother me so much, but now I was so used to the friendly gesture, that it didn't matter to me anymore. He's even done it in front of Seth, which Seth didn't seem to _verbally_ mind. I'm not sure what happened later that day… I'm not even sure if I _want_ to.

We got to the school, hugged, and went our separate ways.

***

I waited outside by the gate of the school, not sure who was suppose to walk me home. I never thought to ask Embry this morning.

I looked around, wondering where Lily could've been, but I didn't see her.

The sky seemed to be darker than normal – especially for late March, and I don't care if I was in La Push or not. Something seemed very wrong about today…

I took a deep breath, and decided probably the stupidest thing that I could think of for these times. I walked home. I knew I would be in so much trouble when the pack found out, but I didn't care.

I walked through the woods, on the path, trying not to steer off and end up halfway through the forest. I kept a hold of my book bag, clutching it tightly. I could feel something familiar about this scene. But, I've never been through this.

Luckily enough, before a sense of panic over-whelmed me, I was within viewing of my house. I was inside in less than five minutes.

***

I walked into my room, after around nine-thirty at night, slightly shocked to see Seth sitting on my bed. He looked angry. I didn't have to say a word before he started.

"Would you like to explain to me why you didn't wait for someone to walk you home?"

"It was getting later."

"You knew it would've been better to just wait for someone."

"I know, but I didn't want to."

"So instead of waiting, you'd rather walk through the woods and risk your life because there's a vampire that wants to kill you. Do you not know how you getting hurt would kill me?"

Bring on the guilt trip. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly."

Seth walked over to me, and grasped the back of my head, tugging gently on my hair. "I swear you are trying to worry me to death". His voice was husky. "You are the only thing that I fear the most."

I smiled. "What about Victoria?"

He smirked. "A silly vampire doesn't hold my heart. Every time you do something dangerous, I fear that I'm going to lose you. I panic."

"I could never hurt you." The words could never be truer.

Seth leaned his head down and kissed my forehead, then traveled down to my lips. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, as his hands slide down to my waste. Very lightly, I felt him guiding us back towards my bed. The back of my knees hit the bed, and we tumbled over – miraculously not breaking the kiss. The passion flowed out from him, with every movement Seth made. It was one of the most amazing moments of my life.

Seth pulled away, knowing that if we went any further we could get into a lot of trouble. My body ached for him, but I dealt with the loss of contact.

I panted a smile at Seth. He smiled, and took a step back so I could get up. I walked over to my closet and got a nightgown from it. I turn towards Seth, who was laying on my bed. "I need to go take a shower. " Seth cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I join?" He smirked.

I smirked back. "You wish."

Seth nodded his head, with a sigh. "I do." I shook my head, stopping myself from calling Seth an idiot. I was half way to my bedrooms door, when I heard Seth say, "I can't be there but I can imagine."

I laughed and turned around. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that."

I was out the door before he could comment.

The hot water felt nice against my body, relaxing my muscles, and helping my worries to wash away. They would be completely gone, until I got out of the shower. Hopefully Seth will somehow make the worries go away…

I procrastinated as long as I could, but the water started to turn cold – no matter how far I turned the cold water facet it always got cold – so I had to get out. I dried off, still taking awhile to do so. I pulled on my nightgown, put my hair in a lose ponytail, and went back into my room. Seth was sitting on my bed, his eyes closed. He looked so serene, so peaceful and content. I was afraid to make a movement, for he could've fallen asleep.

I quietly closed the door, snuck over to Seth, and placed a light kiss on his lips. I felt Seth smile. He opened his eyes as I pulled away.

"I was trying to be sneaky," I admitted.

Seth chuckled. "You could never be sneaky. You're scent is too familiar to me. I can pick you out of a crowd a mile away."

"All because you know what I smell like. Wonderful," I comment sarcastically.

"Serena, it's a good thing. If I couldn't find you, how would I know whether you were in danger or not?" I shrugged. I crawled over Seth, and laid down. Seth placed a kiss on my forehead, before laying down next to me. He stared at me, with his friendly smile on his face.

"Um, the Cullens called me earlier. Edward wants to talk to me. So, I'll be at his house tomorrow. But, I'll be back around seven or so."

Seth nodded. "That's ok. I've got rounds pretty much all day tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Seth, when do you sleep?"

"Never."

I scoffed. "You gotta talk to Sam. You can't be on watch_ all_ the time. You're starting to get delusional. I mean, you think _I'm_ attractive. It's time for some sleep." I laughed.

Seth seemed slightly offended by my self-criticism, but shrugged it off. "I'd rather be sleep-deprived then let something happen to you."

"You know, you're slower at reacting when you don't sleep."

"That's what you think."

"No. That's what I _know." _

Seth shrugged it off. "Whatever."

"Promise that you'll sleep tomorrow. Tell Sam that I told you to sleep. You're missing your rounds. I want you to go talk to Sam as soon as you leave here. Then, I want you to be sleeping. Do I make myself clear?"

Seth laughed." Yeah. It's funny. I'm older than you, yet I'm taking orders from you."

"It's not my fault that you imprinted on me. And, because you did that, I can probably get away with murder."

"Yes, you probably could," Seth agreed.

I smiled smugly. I knew that Seth would do what I told him, only because he felt he had to. But, either way, it made me feel better knowing that he was going to be able to get some sleep. He strongly needed to. I know Sam would let Seth take some time off. Especially since he most likely knows what Seth is going through. I'm not going to doubt that he didn't go through the same thing with Emily.

I closed my eyes, knowing that since Edward wanted to talk to me, I had to be at the Cullens house early. Emmett and I would get wrapped up in some odd conversation, then I would talk to Jasper about the important things, Alice and I would talk about going to Seattle when the whole Victoria thing was all over, and Rosalie and I would bicker about something stupid, and I would go hide her clothes. All of this would take awhile, which is fine because Edward would most likely be with Bella until he reads Alice's mind. He'd be over after that.

My body drifted, and soon I was asleep, my unconscious body preparing itself for the day ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Over at the Cullens house, I've done pretty much everything I knew I was going to do. Emmett and I talked about nothing in particular, Alice, Jasper and I chatted, and I hid Rosalie's clothes, because we started fighting. She was looking for them for close to an hour. I'm getting better at hiding her clothes.

But after all the excitement, Edward arrived and said he wanted to talk to me – which was the reason why I was there. He said it was important. He brought me out to the clearing where the Cullens held their baseball games. I followed, a foot behind his hasty steps.

In the clearing, Edward faced me, his face solemn. "Tell me about your past. I feel as though I _need _to know." The way Edward looked at me, I felt as though I couldn't deny him. I took a seat in the damp grass, and looked up at Edward. He stared at me. "Why are you sitting in the grass?"

"You asked me to tell you about my past. It's a bit long. I'm not standing for that long. We may be here awhile."

Edward smiled. "I have an eternity."

I began with a sigh. "Let's start when I was thirteen. My friends were older than me. They were all in high school, while I was in middle school. But they didn't seem to care. They began inviting me and my sister to parties. At one party, one of my friends took me to a room, and pulled out a clear plastic baggy, filled with a white powder. I didn't know what it was. I was curious. I was young, and naïve. They told me to try it. And, so I did. After that one time, I became addicted. It seemed that at every party – or every chance I got – I would snort the meth." I looked at Edward's face, for any sign of disappointment. But, when it didn't show, I continued. "Last year, my life had taken a turn for the worst. Before we moved out to La Push, I almost over-dosed on meth, at the last party I went to. A friend of mine, his name's Dylan, found me and brought me home. My dad and sister immediately took me to the hospital. No one thought I was going to make it. I had to have my stomach pumped, because apparently I had alcohol poisoning. The nurse was worried because I kept suffocating on the oxygen she was trying to give me. My lungs wouldn't take it. When I came too, my dad told me that they almost lost me. He said that at one point my heart had stopped. I didn't want to put my family through that ever again. I stopped doing drugs, and I only drink occasionally, when my dad lets me." I stared at Edward, waiting for him to comment. He didn't. "Tell me something."

"What's that?"

"Why did you want to know about my past?"

I've noticed – throughout my years – people who've had certain near death experiences smell… _different _than people who haven't_._"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella has had a near death experience, but hers was completely different. She smells the same. She smells like a Freesia plant in bloom – where the plant's scent is the strongest. You, on the other hand, smell like a Freesia plant, but a dead one."

"I'm not understanding."

"Bella was attack be a vampire. I'm sure being Seth's imprintee, he's told you about the vampires that attack Bella." I nodded. "My theory is, since you had a drug-based near death experience, that seemed to… Restrict your scent. Your scent is still very strong, but it's not as strong as Bella's is."

I nodded. "Do you want to know about Lily's past, as well? Or would you rather she told you herself?"

"I would prefer she did it, but only if you can get her to come here."

I shook my head. "You guys need to talk with the pack. I'm sure Sam, and the rest of them would be fine with you guys coming to the Reserve, now that everything's pretty much cool. You guys could use each others help. You can't deny that fact."

Edward nodded in agreement. "No, I cannot, but I also can't deny the fact that my family most likely won't be pleased to hear this."

"Especially 'Beauty Queen Barbie'. She would have a cow. I know she doesn't like me very much, because I know about you guys, and all. But, she also hates the fact that I'm with a werewolf."

"You and Rose need to work things out. Everything would be much simpler then."

"Maybe… Or, maybe not. Blondie's stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"I guess that phrase works both ways…"

"Yes."

I checked the time, knowing what time I had told Seth I would be back. It was five minutes till seven. I had to go.

Edward seemed to know what I was thinking. He helped me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran back to his house. We made it there in three seconds. I thanked Edward, as I stepped inside the big house to say goodbye to everyone. I grabbed whatever I brought with me, and met Edward outside by his car.

He drove me to Bella's home, whom was patiently waiting for us by her truck. Seeing as Edward couldn't step foot on the Reserve, Bella was always the one who would pick me up, and drop me off. I felt annoyed that I couldn't be older, with a driver's license.

On the way to the Reserve, Bella and I talked about school, and friends. She told me about this guy named Mike that was annoyingly persistent. I had to laugh at her frustration.

Once at my house, I hugged Bella goodbye, and went inside. My dad and sister were in the living room, watching Armageddon. That movie made Lily cry… I never understood why she liked watching movies that made her cry.

I walked up behind Lily, and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a little, and turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" She nodded, and followed me to the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked, taking a seat at the island counter.

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with the Cullens, but they really would like to meet you."

"It's not the Cullens I don't want to deal with. It's Bella."

"Why don't you like Bella? She's nice enough. "

"Her being nice isn't the problem."

"Then what is?" Lily sighed deeply, and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"She fucked over Jake!" Lily exclaimed. I was taken back. I couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"Last year. She fucked over Jake. Jake liked her – well, actually he _loved _her. They had gotten extremely close, when Edward left, then one day, she completely blew off the past months they spent together, and went after Edward. She flew all the way to Italy. Then, when she came back, she told Jake that she wanted to be with Edward. She completely broke Jake's heart."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that Bella, quiet, _shy_, awkward Bella, broke Jacob Black's heart. It didn't seem right. But, my sister doesn't lie… Well, to _me. _

"Wow." I waited a second. "Well, would you be willing to meet the Cullens for me?"

Lily seemed to be thinking about it. With a sigh, she nodded. "Sure."

***

Later that night, I found Seth in my room.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Did you just get here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I talked to Sam. I've been sleeping all day."

I smiled. "Good." I kissed his cheek.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"As if you don't already know. I went to the Cullens."

"What happened?"

"Edward wanted to talk to me."

"I know that. What did you guys talk about?"

Here it goes… "I need to talk to you…"

I told Seth everything that I thought was important. I told him about my old drug-addiction, and alcoholism. I told him about my near death experiences, as well. I thought Seth was going to explode. When I was done telling him, he kissed me deeply, then left. About ten minutes after he left, I heard a sorrow-induced howl.

I couldn't believe that my story had caused him so much pain. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.


End file.
